Over Time
by Lily Jolie
Summary: L'équipage de l'U.S.S Enterprise se voit donner une mission dangereuse qui alarme le Capitaine Kirk.Qui sont ces terriens du passé qu'ils doivent aller chercher?Pourquoi doivent-ils les rammener à Starfleet?Si même Kirk est inquiet, jusqu'où cela ira ?
1. L'ordre de mission

_**Lily Jolie Online : **Coucou tout le monde!! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic du autre genre! Alors que je bug sur mes fics en routes et que Twilight ne m'inspire que plus ou moins ces temps ci et que je suis dans une passe de fanatisme obsessionel envers Star Trek, lol, voici une fic avec l'équipage de l'Enterprise ! loll Mais attention, c'est un crossover et, personnellement, l'idée me fait marrer depuis que j'ai dit à Jay que j'allais écrire! Alors bonne lecture à tous!!_

* * *

**Over Time**

****

Prologue : L'ordre de mission

Jim était assis dans son fauteuil de capitaine, sur son vaisseau, et se demandais franchement dans quel merdier les envoyait Starfleet. Alors que tout le monde sur le vaisseau devait profondément dormir, qu'il devrait être en train de dormir, l'ordre de mission repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Ordre de mission qu'il n'avait toujours pas communiquer à son équipage. Ordre de mission fort simple pourtant, rapporter à San Fransisco au siège Starfleet quatre personnes, quatre terriens. Enfin, là où cela se corsait, c'était quand les dites personnes ne se trouvait pas dans le même espace temps qu'eux. Jusque là, c'était encore pas si mal puisqu'ils avaient la façon d'accéder à cet espace temps. Là où tout se compliquait était, d'abord, dans les dangers de l'affaire qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir imposer à son équipage. En effet, le procédé qui existait depuis des siècles sur sa planète créatrice, dont il avait oublier le nom pour changer, venait tout juste d'être compris et utilisable par les scientifiques terriens de Starfleet. Ils avaient plusieurs options peu engageantes. 1. disparaître entre les temps. 2. traverser le temps, mais rester prit de l'autre côté. 3. être désintégré dans le voyage entre les temps. 4. être démembrés ou mal réassemblé. 5. réussir l'aller et le retour sans problème. C'était la dernière option qui avait le plus haut taux de pourcentage, soit un maigre 60% de réussite. Pour Starfleet, apparament, c'était sastisfaisant! Le capitaine Kirk décida finalement qu'il laisserait ses membres d'équipage libre de venir ou non quitte à devoir faire avancer son immense vaisseau seul.

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait le fait qu'ils devaient se rendre dans une époque reculée, loin de la leur. Eux qui ce trouvaient en 2253, ils devaient allés en 2010, soit plus de 240 ans dans le passé. Jim n'osait à peine imaginer l'immense anachronisme que la simple présence de Spock sur la terre de cette époque représentait. Rien que cette pensée lui faisait craindre tout ce qui découlerait de ses hommes. À cette idée, Jim poussa un léger grognement de mécontentement face à la migraine qui se pointait. Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui-même, qui doutait rarement, en fait il laissait ça a Bones, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Un rire amer lui échappa quand il pensa à quel point il devait sembler pathétique. Il se redressa finalement, sachant pertinement qu'il n'était pas pathétique, mais simplement horriblement inquiet et indécis. Il savait également que ses membres d'équipage seraient secouer de le voir ainsi, lui qui était connu pour sa surconfiance en lui.

Finalement, le temps qui s'écoulait horriblement lentement, le mena à l'heure fatidique du réveil de ses copagnons. D'ici quinze à trente minutes, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu et Scotty, ses principaux officiers et amis, seraient tous sur le pont. Il se leva en soupirant de son fauteuil qui avait vue ses tergiversions noctures et prit le chemin de ses appartements afin de prendre au moins une bonne douche pour détendre, à défaut de son cerveau, ses muscles endoloris. Jim rejoignit finalement le pont trente minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavé, rasé et habillé, mais il regretta quand même amèrement de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit dernière. Alors que quelques secondes au paravant tout le monde discutait tranquilement entres eux, dès qu'il posa un pied dans la pièce le silence ce fit et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui, plus ou moins menaçant selon la personne. Il fut tenté un instant de rebrousser chemin car il sentait qu'il allait encore s'engueuler avec son second et probablement Bones, mais il savait pertinemment que Spock le rattraperait bien avant qu'il n'attègne ses quartiers alors il avança silencieusement jusqu'à s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Non reconnu pour sa grande patience, Bones apostropha son capitaine et ami.

- Alors, Jim! S'exclama Bones. Vas-tu enfin nous dire de quoi il en est avec ce foutu ordre de mission  
- Ta voix sonne comme une douce mélodie pour ma migraine, Bones! Répondit sarcastiquement le capitaine. J'ai passé la nuit à me retourner dans la tête cet ordre de mission, de peser le pour et le contre, alors, s'il te plait, parle moins fort !  
- Vos paroles sont illogiques, Capitaine. Dit alors Spock. Nous recevons un ordre de mission et nous devons l'exécuté. C'est un ordre de mission. Ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le mot ordre.  
- Je le sais bien, Spock! Répondit Kirk, irité. Et vous savez que je ne redoute habituellement aucune mission! Mais celle-là ne me plait pas si vous voulez tout savoir!  
- Comment cela, elle ne vous plait pas, Capitaine? Demanda Chekov avec son accent russe.  
- La mission en elle-même est d'une facilité déconcertante, débuta le capitaine le plus calmement possible, cependant, les moyens à prendre pour réussir sont dangereux!  
- Le Capitaine James T. Kirk aurait peur? S'exclama Uhura, presque ravie d'avoir une faiblaisse de cet homme.  
- Peur, oui. Avoua-t-il simplement sous les regards héberlués de ses amis. Mais pas pour moi, pas uniquement. C'est pour cette raison, et puisque que je ne peux pas refuser cette mission, que je vous laisse le choix de venir ou non.  
- Bon dieu, Jim, s'exclama Bones, très inquièt, de quoi sagit-il?  
- Nous devons aller chercher sur Terre, au Kansas, quatre personnes et les ramener à San Fransisco, à la base Starfleet. Énonça le Capitaine. Seulement, continua-t-il en dissuadant du regard les autres de faire des remarques, seulement ces quatre personnes se trouvent dans un espace temps qui n'est pas le nôtre.  
- Tu veux dire que nous devrons voyager dans le temps! S'exclama Bones, interdit.  
- Exactement. Répondit Kirk. Nous devrons nous rendre en 2010, sois à plus de 240 ans derrière nous. Le danger que je redoute est celui-ci, la façon de voyager dans le temps existe depuis des siècles sur la planète qui l'a créé. Le seul problème c'est que cette planète a été détruite en 1989 et que les scientifiques terriens de Starfleet viennent tout juste de comprendre comment le principe fonctionne et que nous avons qu'un faible 60% de probabilité de réussite totale sans problème d'aucune sorte. Pour eux, 60% est largement suffisant, mais pour moi, et au regard des dangers encourus, c'est loin d'être suffisant pour que je puisse garantir votre sécurité, et même vos vies.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arrivé? Demanda prudament Sulu.  
- Nous pourrions nous perdres entre les espaces temps, début sombrement Kirk, nous pourrions rester coinsé dans le passé, être démembré ou mal réassemblé jusqu'au niveau cellulaire, ou être tout bonnement désintégré. Alors, vous avez le choix et je serais presque ravis, du moins rassurer de savoir que vous resteriez ici.

Un silence de plomb envahi le pont de l'_Enterprise._ Le Capitaine regardait ses amis et voyait passer la peur et tant d'autre chose dans leurs regards. Il ne l'avourait pour rien au monde, mais ces quatre hommes et cette jeune femme représentait pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une famille et savoir qu'il les mettait en danger ainsi lui était insuportable. Il priait fortement pour qu'ils désertent tous le pont dans la seconde. Après cinq minutes de silence, et voyant que personne ne c'était encore enfuit, Jim soupira et reprit la parole.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
- La logique voudrait que, puisque ma race est en voie d'instinction, que je ne risque pas ma vie sans raison. Débuta Spock et sa logique vulcaine. Cependant, reprit-il à la surprise de Jim, la logique dit également que vous aurez sans doute besoin de moi si vous restez coinsé là-bas. Alors je viens, Capitaine.  
- Et comme si je pouvais te laisser partir seul! S'exclama McCoy. Tu m'attirerais plus de problèmes si je restais! Alors, je viens!  
- Nous sommes avec vous pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Capitaine! S'exclama Sulu à son tour. Vous n'aurez pas meilleur pilote, alors je viens!  
- Et il est hors de question que je sois la seule à rester! S'exclama Uhura.  
- Et moi aussi je viens! S'exclama presque joyeusement Chekov.  
- Et je viens également, Capitaine. Répondit Scotty. Mes connaissances peuvent êtres pratiques au cas où nous serions coinsés.  
- Et bien, mes amis, débuta Kirk après un temps, je vous remercie de votre appuie. Chekov, reprit le Capitaine, puisque nous partons tous, annoncez l'ordre de mission au reste de l'équipage et taisez les risques. Sulu, Uhura, Spock, à vos postes!

Alors que Chekov faisait part de l'ordre de mission au reste de l'imposant équipage de _l'U.S.S Enterprise_, que Sulu se préparait à mettre le vaisseau en distortion, qu'Uhura et Spock vérifiaient leurs écrans, que Scotty était partit entré les paramètres du voyage temporel, et que Bones semblait perdu dans ses pensés, Kirk attendait le signal de Scotty. Il ne pouvait nier que l'appréhention lui nouait l'estomac, mais de voir son équipage agir à son habitude le rassura un peu. Scotty donna finalement son aval et Kirk ordonna à Sulu de mettre le vaisseau en distortion puissance maximale. Les paramètres entrés par Scotty devraient faire le reste…Enfin il croisait les doigts pour s'en sortir vivant, au moins.


	2. L'aller

_**Lily Jolie Online :** Hello tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre un! Franchement cette fic m'amuse beaucoup et j'aime mes propres répliques XD lol Pour les mordus de superman, je vous demande toutde suis de me pardonnée. Je sais que le nom kryptonien de Clark n'est pas bien écrit, mais je préfère Kalel à Kal-el! loll Enfin bref c'est pas bien grave, juste mon gout pour l'estéthisme étrange XD lol Enfin j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture :P_

_

* * *

_

**Over Time**

**Chapitre un : L'aller**

Jim réouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermer. Devant lui, à travers la grande baie vitrée, il pouvait voir la terre toujours aussi bleue, toujours aussi semblable. Rapidement, il fit un inventaire visuel de son équipe et soupira de soulagement en voyant tout le monde en un seul morceau. En fait, Kirk ce demanda un instant s'ils avaient réussi, mais l'absence de la gare spaciale qui est habituellement en orbite autour de la terre lui dit qu'ils sont réellement dans le passé. Il pianota quelques codes sur le clavier de son fauteuil et posa une question à l'ordinateur de bord.

- Ordinateur, dit-il, quel est la date terrienne à laquelle nous nous trouvons?  
- Nous sommes le 20 juillet 2010, Capitaine. Répondit la voix métalique de l'ordinateur.  
- Nous avons réussi! Murmura Jim.  
- Que faisons-nous maintenant, Capitaine? Demanda Sulu  
- Sulu, Bones, vous venez avec moi sur terre! Déclara le capitaine. Spock vous êtes en charge du vaisseau!  
- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir, Capitaine? Demanda le vulcain.  
- Votre simple présence sur cette planète représentrait un anachronisme énorme, Spock! Déclara le capitaine. De plus, vos oreilles pointus pourraient attirer l'attention et faire peur aux terriens! C'est logique, Spock, vous auriez dû y penser! Ajouta Kirk, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer une pique à son second.  
- Vous avez raison, Capitaine. Conséda presque difficilement Spock. Je demeure donc sur l_'Enterprise_.  
- Bien, puisque cela est réglé, débuta Jim, Sulu et Bones vous allez enfiler des vêtements civils puisque à cette époque Starfleet est loin d'exister, nous nous ferions remarquer!  
- Bien Capitaine! Répondit Sulu en quittant son poste.

Bones ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers ses appartements rapidement suivit de Jim. Ce dernier revêtit un jeans, un t-shirt blanc ajuster et son fidèl blouson de cuir. Il passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux blond et regagna la salle de commendement où Sulu et Bones l'attendaientt vêtut eux aussi de jeans, d'un t-shirt jaune pour Sulu et un bleu pour Bones, ainsi que d'un blouson noir pour le premier et un brun pour le second. Sans un mot, tout le monde se dirigea vers la passerelle de téléportation. Une fois les trois hommes en place, le capitaine prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Normalement, débuta-t-il, cela ne nous prendrait pas plus que la journée pour trouver ces quatre personnes. Les coordonnées dont nous disposont pour la téléportation nous amènera dans la ville où ils sont supposer ce trouver. Uhura, demeurez près de vos appareil en tout temps et attendez notre appelle. Spock, gardez le vaisseau en dehors des zones couvertes par les satellites afin de demeurer inrepérable. Si nous ne sommes pas de retour avant la nuit, c'est Uhura et Scotty qui venez à notre recherche. Prévenez l'infirmerie qu'ils soient près à nous recevoir au cas où. Des question? Non, alors, monsieur Scotty c'est à vous! Termina-t-il.  
- Bien Capitaine! Répondit Scotty. Et c'est partie! S'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Les habituelles faisseaux de lumières les entourèrent et ils diparurent à la vue de l'équipage qui retourna à son poste. Les trois hommes, quant à eux, réaparurent dans un champ du Kansas. Ils se mirent en route afin d'atteindre la ville qu'ils appercevaient au loin. Après quelques minutes de marche, Kirk, Sulu et McCoy passèrent une pancarte qui disait «Bienvenue à Smallville, Kansas». Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent finalement la ville. Tout leur semblait si…rustique! Les bâtiments étaient minuscules comparés aux grandes tours de leur époque. Aucun vaisseau spacial n'existait, il n'y avait que des voitures qui vaudraient des milliards à leur époque. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un café appellé le Talon.

- Bon, et alors Jim, que fait-on? Demanda Bones.  
- Il faut trouver les quatre personnes! Dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Idiot! S'exclama Bones. Bien sûr que je sais ça! Mais t'aurait pas des noms, des photos ou même juste une description?  
- Ah, ouais, ça! Répondit Jim avec un sourire. Nous devons trouver deux hommes et deux femmes. Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Chloé Sullivan et Alice Cale. C'est tout ce que j'ai!  
- Putin de merde! S'exclama rageusement Bones. En plus de risquer nos vies, cette bande d'imbécile ne nous donne rien pour réussir cette mission!  
- Du calme, Bones! Répondit Kirk en souriant. Au moins nous avons des noms!  
- Vous n'avez pas tord, Capitaine! Répondit Sulu.  
- Sulu! Répondit vivement Jim. Ici les capitaines et tout le tra la la n'existe pas encore! Alors nous ne sommes que trois amis touristes et nous nous tutoyons!  
- Euh, Okay! Répondit Sulu. Donc c'est pas si mal, on a des noms! Ne nous reste plus qu'a interroger un peu les gens!

Pendant que Jim, Sulu et Bones discutait d'un plan, Clark, Oliver, Chloé et Alice étaient tout juste de l'autre côté de la rue et s'approchait du Talon en discutant et en rigolant. Clark et Oliver étaient ce qu'on qualifiait de beaux spécimens! Clark était grand, musclé, les épaules larges et de grandes mains. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux verts et un sourire à tomber. Il portait un jeans bleu, un t-shirt bleu et un blouson rouge. Oliver, lui, était aussi grand que Clark, pas moins musclé mais plus svelte. Il avait les cheveux blonds savamment coiffés avec du gel afin d'avoir l'air décoiffé. Il avait les yeux bleus et son regard et son sourire disaient qu'il était un charmeur invétérer. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge et un veston noir.

Les filles aussi étaient belles. Chloé était petite et menue, elle dépassait à peine le menton de Clark, et elle avait les cheveux blonds coupés à la nuque. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient bleus et reflètaient toute l'intelligence de leur propriétaire. Lorsqu'elle éclata de rire face à une blague d'Oliver, elle dévoila un très beau sourire blanc. Elle portait une jupe en satin émeraude qui lui arrêtait aux genoux, un chemisier d'été blanc à manche courte et des mules blanches aux pieds. La dernière, et non la moindre, Alice, était grande, presque autant que Oliver. Elle était mince et elle susitait l'envie chez les hommes qui passaient. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés lui arrêtant aux reins. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert profond et un sourire séducteur. Elle portait un skinny noir et un haut de la même couleur sans manche et dont les bretelles s'attachaient dans son cou, laissant ses épaules et son dos nu et mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Elle portait aux pieds des escapins à talons de couleur rouge. Les quatre amis traversèrent la rue afin d'atteindre le Talon. Alors qu'ils passaient devant Kirk, Sulu et Bones, Alice les vit et se figea dans l'entré du Talon. Le jeune homme blond qui était avec l'asiatique et un autre homme aux cheveux noir, lui était énormément familier. En fait, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un ami qu'elle avait quitter il y avait plusieurs années. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas ce trouver a Smallville, pas à cette époque. Voyant qu'elle ne les avaient pas suivit, ses trois compagnons resortirent du café et Clark lui demanda si tout allait bien. Alors qu'elle allait répondre que tout allait bien et qu'elle les suivait, le jeune asiatique s'exclama vigoureusement et prononça le nom du blond. Jim. Alice dut pâlir d'avantage car les regards de ses amis ce firent inquiets. Le jeune homme ce nommait Jim, elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, comment il pouvait être à deux mètres d'elle, ni même s'il ce souviendrait d'elle, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être son ami. Elle fit demi tour et ce dirigea vers les trois amis.

De leur côté, Jim, Sulu et Bones n'avaient toujours pas décider de la façon de procédé. Ils y passeraient la semaine si cela continuait ainsi. Alors que Jim et Sulu discutait, Bones avait remarquer la jeune femme qui s'était figé près d'eux, mais n'en fit pas de cas pensant qu'elle devait sans doute attendre quelqu'un. Gardant tout de même un œil sur la blonde, Bones donna son opinion sur l'idée stupide que venait de donner Jim. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme ce retourner et se diriger vers eux, Bones interrompit ses deux amis et leur montra la jeune femme qui approchait. Alors qu'il pensait avoir droit au Jim en monde séduction, Bones demeura sans mot devant un Jim figé, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras pendant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jim Kirk demeurer figé devant une femme aussi belle. Un sourire du même type que celui que Jim aurait habituellement apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle s'adressa à son ami.

- Aurais-tu vu un fantôme, Jim? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- C'est pas possible! S'exclama Jim en sortant de sa torpeur.  
- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, mon cher ami. Répondit-elle de sa voix veloutée.  
- Mais, que fais-tu ici? Demanda Jim en serra la femme dans ses bras.  
- Je tente de mener une vie normale dirons-nous. Dit-elle en embrassant Jim sur la joue. Et toi, que fais-tu si loin de chez toi? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
- Nous avons pour mission d'amener quatre personnes que nous devions trouver ici. Répondit Jim à la surprise de Bones et de Sulu.  
- De les amenés où? Demanda Alice, surprise.  
- À Starfleet. Répondit Jim.  
- Alors, ils ont finalement saisi le concept du voyage intertemporel kryptonien! Répondit Alice, songeuse. Avez-vous les noms des personnes que vous chercher?  
- Nous devons trouver Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Chloé Sullivan et Alice Cale. Dit Jim avec un sourire charmeur. Tu les connais?  
- Vous les avez devant vous mon cher! Rigola Alice. Je suis Alice Cale, voici Chloé, Clark et Oliver.  
- Wow, tu nous sauves presque la vie! S'exclama Jim en rigolant. On ne savait pas du tout comment vous trouver!  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Starfleet veut nous voir? Demanda Alice avec sérieux.  
- Si je le savais je te le dirais volontiers! Répondit Jim. On nous a juste dit de venir à tell date, dans tel ville et de ramener tel personne!  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui ce passe!!s'exclamèrent en même temps Bones et Oliver.

Jim et Alice éclatèrent de rire devant les mines totalement égarées et éfarées de leurs amis. Alice proposa à ses amis de suivre Jim et les siens sur leur vaisseau et qu'ils auraient les explications voulu à ce moment. Au mot vaisseau, Clark, Chloé et Oliver écartèrent les yeux sous la surprise, mais ne dirent rien et suivirent Jim, Alice, Sulu et Bones vers un coin reculer d'où ils pourrait être téléporter. Jim appella l'_Enterprise _et Scotty les ramena tous à bord. Clark, Chloé et Oliver ne purent pas dire un seul mot tant ils étaient surpris. Alice, elle semblait être dans son élément, elle semblait être ravis d'être ici. Jim leur fit signe et tous ce dirigèrent vers le pont, Scotty avec eux. Une fois arrivé, la surprise des deux garçons et de Chloé fut à son comble. Jim se dirigea vers sont fauteuil, s'y assis et souhaita finalement la bienvenue aux autres sur son vaisseau.

- Bienvenue sur mon vaisseau, débuta-t-il fier comme un coq, l'_U.S.S Enterprise!  
- _Ton vaisseau? S'exclama Alice, maintenant surprise. L'_Enterprise_? C'est pas possible, tu es déjà Capitaine??  
- Et oui ma chère! Répondit fièrement le Capitaine.  
- Alors là, tu m'épate Jim! Rigola-t-elle.  
- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique un instant! S'emporta McCoy  
- Toujours aussi grincheux, Leonard? Demanda Alice, malicieuse.  
- Quoi? Mais, mais comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Demanda ce dernier au bord de la crise de nerf!  
- Bon je suppose qu'il est temps de faire les présentations, n'est-ce pas Jim? Demanda Alice.  
- Tu es Keena Cale, princesse Kryptonienne et la meilleure spécialiste des communications interstellaires et intertemps que possédait Starfleet. Devança Spock avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenté à un sourire. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, Keena.  
- Oh, Spock! S'exclama la jeune femme en allant enlacer son ami. Tu m'as manquer aussi mon cher!

Lorsqu'elle quitta les bras de Spock pour ce retourner et faire face à tout le monde, elle les trouva tous figés de stupeur. Les officiers du vaisseau probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils devaient voir autre chose que de la froideur venant de Spock et, encore pire, le voir prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras sans faire un meurtre. Et pour Clark, Chloé et Oliver, elle savait pertinamment pourquoi ils étaient dans cet état. Elle, elle savait bien que Clark était en fait Kalel le fils de son oncle Jorel et de sa tante Lara qu'elle considérait comme ses parents. Elle avait reconnue Kalel au premier coup d'œil, au premier regard elle avait su qui il était, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à ses parents pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle soupira et s'adressa finalement à ses amis.

- Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi, commença-t-elle doucement, mais Spock dit juste. Je suis la princesse Keena de Krypton, j'étais l'héritière du trône de Jorel, ton père Clark. Je suis la nièce de Jorel et de Lara, la fille de Zorel le frère cadet de ton père. Comme Jorel et Lara n'avait pas d'enfant, c'est moi qui fut, dès mon plus jeune âge, éduquer afin de reprendre le trône de notre planète. Comme vous l'a dit le Capitaine Kirk, vous vous trouvez sur l'_U.S.S Enterprise_ vaisseau sous le commendemant de Starfleet, l'institution terrienne chargé par la Fédération des planètes unies de l'exploration des galaxies et de l'espace, de sa défence et de son contrôle. Le rôle de l'_Enterprise_ est de découvrir de nouvelles planètes, de nouvelles vies, de les répertoriés et de les protéger. L'équipage qu'il y a autour de vous viens des années 2250 si je ne me trompe pas. C'est un résumé très simpliste, mais c'est le principal.  
- Tu es kryptonienne? Demanda Clark sans parvenir à y croire. Et comment, s'ils viennent du futur, ont-ils fait pour venir ici?  
- Ils ont utilisé un procédé que j'ai inventé en équipe avec ma sœur Kara. Répondit la jeune femme. C'est un portail permettant de voyager entre les espaces temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je connais leur époque, puisque j'y ai étudié et travailler. J'ai représenté longtemps Krypton à Starfleet et j'étais l'intermédiaire entre Jorel et les commandants Starfleet. Cela faisait plusieurs décénies que nous savions que Krypton allait être détruite. J'avais seize ans quand je l'ai appris. Deux ans plus tard, Kara et moi mettions au point le portail et à dix-huit ans, je suis entrée à l'académie Starfleet et c'est là que j'ai connu Spock tout d'abord, et Jim et Bones deux ans plus tard. J'ai servie quelques fois sur l'_Enterprise_ sous les ordres du Capitaine Pike avant d'être rapellée sur Krypton. J'aurais aimé passé ma vie à Starfleet, mais Jorel m'a donner une mission alors que Krypton allait éclatée. Il ma ordonner de venir vivre sur terre et de veiller de loin à ce que tout aille bien pour toi, Kalel. Alors, pour moi, cela fait près de vingt ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds sur ce vaisseau, alors que pour Kirk, Bones et Spock cela ne doit pas faire plus d'un an ou deux que je suis partie. Termina-t-elle douloureusement.

Le silence ce fit sur le pont de l'_Enterprise_. Jim était désolé pour son amie, il savait à quel point elle avait vouée sa vie à Starfleet et à quel point elle aimait son métier. Il savait également que la destruction de sa planète devait, même après vingt ans, être un sujet très dangereux. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi en fait, Keena se leva en demandant à Scotty de lui montrer le protocole trouver par Starfleet pour recréer son invention. Alors, avant que quiconque ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme et l'écossait n'était plus dans la pièce. Clark voulut la suivre, mais Jim l'en découragea disant qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Pendant que Keena vérifiait le protocole de voyage avec Scotty, Jim fit les présentations et laissa tout le monde discuter en attendant le feu vert de la salle des machines.


	3. Visite médicale

_**Lily Jolie Online :** Coucou!! Voici déjà le chapitre deux! J'ai renoncer à tenter de comprendre ma prof de poésie et j'ai donc renoncer à prendre des notes alors je m'occupe comme je peux XD du coup, sa vous donne un nouveau chapitre! Alors bonne lecture :P_

* * *

**Over Time**

**Chapitre deux : Visite médicale**

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle des machines avec Scotty, Alice tentait de calmer les battement fous de son cœur. Devoir raconter tout ça, avouer comment elle avait dut laisser tomber tout ses projets de vie pour une vie qu'elle ne voulait pas, ça avait été difficile. Très difficile. Elle jetta un coup d'œil à Scotty qui lui fit un sourire encourageant qu'elle lui rendit un peu tremblant. Arrivé à la salle de téléportation, elle prit place à la console et pianota code après code pour finalement accéder au protocole de voyage intertemps. Elle parcourue les dixaines de lignes codés et plus sa lecture avançait, plus son visage pâlissait. Voyant la jeune femme perdre des couleurs, Scotty s'inquiéta.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Cale? Demanda l'écossait.  
- Si quelque chose ne va pas?! S'exclama-t-elle! Mais c'est un vrai miracle que soyez encore en vie!! Mais ils sont fous!  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Demanda Scotty en se penchant par dessu son épaule.  
- Regardez, là, là et là! Dit-elle. Tout est totalement faux et ce sont des données très importantes! Et là, c'est absolument le contraire qui devrait être écrit et ça, ça ne devrait pas être là!  
- Tant que ça? Dit Scotty, blême.  
- Cale au Capitaine Kirk! s'exclama-t-elle dans le communicateur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cale, pour que vous sembliez si proche de la panique? Demanda le Capitaine.  
- J'ordone que vous, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, messieurs Spock, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy et Scott, ainsi que miss Uhura vous vous rendiez immédiatement à l'imfirmerie pour que je puisse vous examinez! Et on ne discute pas! Ajouta-t-elle en sentant l'indignation de Kirk.

Elle coupa la communication, gela tout les systèmes qui permettraient au vaisseau de repartir et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec un Scotty plus que blême. Il lui demanda quand même pourquoi elle voulait les examinés et elle lui répondit que tout d'abord cela faisait partie du protocole conscernant les voyageurs qu'elle et sa sœur avait établit et ce, même si leur portail était opérationel à 99%. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucune lésion interne grave ne soit sur le point de se déclancher. Et l'examen était d'autant plus important que, selon elle, le protocole des scientifiques de Starfleet n'était pas opérationel à 60%, mais plutôt à moins de 20%! Quand la jeune femme ce tut, Scotty prit conscience de l'empleur du miracle dont elle avait parler plus tôt! Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en même temps que le capitaine et les autres et tous ce mirent à lui parler en même temps. Scotty siffla un bout coup faisant taire tout le monde. Alice remercia Scotty et fit entré tout le monde.

- Chloé, commença-t-elle, clairement nerveuse, tu vas m'aider d'accord?  
- Si tu veux! Répondit cette dernière.  
- Bien, alors je veux tout le monde soit assis sur un lit et vous me retirez tous vous chandail! Ordonna-t-elle. Sauf vous Uhura sinon sa risque de dégénérer!  
- Vas-tu nous dire enfin ce qu'il ce passe! S'exclama Kirk, en retirant tout de même son chandail.  
- De plus, je te rappelle que c'est moi le médecin ici! S'exclama McCoy.  
- Peut-être que tu es le médecin, Leonard, dit-elle, mais tu dois être examiner donc tu t'assois et tu attend. Et pour ce qui est de ce qui ce passe, je vous annonce que c'est un véritable miracle si vous êtes tous encore vivant et en un seul morceau!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Jim.  
- Selon les scientifiques de Starfleet, débuta-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans le dos de Jim, le protocole de voyage intertemporel qu'ils ont développé d'après le mien est opérationel à 60%. Ce qui est totalement faux! J'ai analysé rapidement leur protocole et tout, ou presque, est faux! Selon ce qu'ils ont fait, le taux d'opération est si bas que c'est même un miracle que vous ayez réussi, que vous soyez en un seul morceau et toujours debout! J'arrive pas à y croire et j'ai inventé le procédé !  
- Le taux…il est de combien? Demanda Jim, frissonnant sous les mains d'Alice.  
- Pas plus de 20%, Capitaine! Souffla-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Le fait que vous soyez en un seul morceau et encore debout n'exclue pas qu'il y ait des lésions dangereuses voire mortelles. Alors pendant que je vous examine un à un, je veux que vous vous détendiez, discutez entre vous ou peu importe mais restez tranquille!

Personne n'osa dire autre chose et laissèrent Alice faire ses examens. Elle passa tout d'abord ses mains partout dans le dos de Jim, puis sur son torse et son ventre afin de s'assurer que rien n'était brisé et qu'il ne ressentait pas de douleur. Elle remonta doucement dans le cou et puis vers la tête. Elle passa doucement ses mains derrière la tête de Jim et observa attentivement le cuire chevelu. Elle examina toute la peau du jeune homme afin de s'assurer qu'aucun éccymose n'apparraissait et que la couleur était normale. Ensuite Chloé lui passa, à sa demande, le premier objet sur la table et examina les yeux, les oreilles et la bouche de Jim. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout semblait bien. Elle reposa le premier instrument et saisit le scanner que lui donna Chloé. Méthodiquement, elle scanna toutes les parties du corps du jeune homme en partant de la taille et en montant. Tout en passant le scanner sur le corps du jeune homme d'une main, elle reposa son autre main sur la peau et garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran que tenait Chloé. Sur l'imagerie en 3D, tout lui apparaissait saint et sans lésion. Une fois arrivée au cœur, un sourire limite cruel apparue sur ses lèvres quand elle constata que l'organe en question battait très vite. D'après les différents signaux que captait le scanner, le grand Jim Kirk n'était pas insensible à ses mains. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur du visage du jeune homme et qu'elle posa son regard dans le sienne, ce dernier rougit furieusement et détourna le regard, faisant rigolé tout bas la jeune femme. Finalement, après quinze minutes d'examen minutieux, la jeune femme injecta un stabilisateur de molécule pour plus de sûreté, mais déclara tout de même le capitaine entièrement hors de danger. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement il avait eu raison de s'inquiété de cette mission!

Passa ensuite sous ses doigts fins, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu et Chekov. Tour à tour, ils eurent droits aux mêmes atouchements, aux mêmes observations scrupuleuses et au vaccin qu'avait subit Kirk. Et à chaque fois qu'elle gagnait le cœur, elle constatait que ses examens étaient appréciés par la gente masculine. Elle retint l'information afin de les taquinés plus tard. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé avec les quatres terriens, elle tira le rideau autour du lit d'Uhura et orienta les lumières de manière que les hommes de l'autre côtés n'avaient pas droit au spectacle d'ombres chinoises qui n'aurait pas manqué de leur donner chaud. Cette dernière retira finalement son haut, mais gardant son soutien-gorge. Alice repéra quelques petites lésions près du nombril, mais rien de très grave, le stabilisateur de molécule ferait le travail. Elle en termina finalement avec l'examen de la jeune femme, et une fois celle-ci réhabillée, elle réouvrit le rideau en souriant presque cruellement, montrant ainsi qu'elle savait pertinament ce qui ce passait dans leurs têtes d'hommes. Tous, même Clark et Oliver mais sauf Spock, eurent la déscence de rougit et de détourner le regard. Les trois jeunes femmes rigolèrent un peu alors qu'Alice se diregea vers Spock avec des instruments différents.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre les mêmes instruments? Demanda Chloé, curieuse.  
- Spock vient de la planète Vulcain. Expliqua Alice. Les vulcains sont beaucoup plus résistant que les terriens, leur peau est plus dure et plus épaisse, alors les instruments que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure ne serait pas assez précis.  
- Sont-ils aussi résistant que les Kryptoniens? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit Alice, bien que les Vulcains et les Kryptoniens sont d'assandance commune, les Kryptoniens font partis des êtres les plus résistants répertoriés par Starfleet.  
- D'accord, c'est super! Répondit Chloé, entousiaste.

Alice lui fit un sourire et posa ses mains sur la peau blanche de Spock et pressa plus fortement contre le dos du vulcain. Alors que n'importe lequel des autres hommes dans la pièce se seraient courbés sous les poussées, Spock ne ressentait que des caresses comme ses coéquipiers tout à l'heure. Alice capta un léger grognement provenant d'Uhura, grognement probablement de jalousie. Elle vit distinctement que Spock avait entendu, mais apparament les autres non. Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand elle distingua sur le visage de l'homme un fugasse sentiment d'appréciation. Trop fugasse pour que quiconque l'ai vue, mais en presque deux ans, elle avait apprit à connaître le vulcain tant et si bien que si rien n'avait changer, elle était l'une des seules à capter les rares émotion qui passait sur son visage et elle était également l'une des seules personnes à le faire réagir. Elle examina ensuite ses yeux, ses fines oreilles et sa bouche, mais heureusement tout était en ordre. Elle saisit finalement le scanner et le passa sur les membres du vulcain. Finalement, au bout de vingt minutes, elle le déclara ok dans un soupire de soulagement. Grâce au bloc-note numérique qui servait d'écran au scanner, elle stocka les données dans les dossiers médicaux de chacun d'entre eux. Finalement, elle se laissa choir dans une chaise après près de deux heures d'examens minutieux. Une migraine particulièrement tenace lui martelait les tempes, mais le soulagement qu'elle ressentait vallait bien cette migraine. Voyant qu'elle avait mal à la tête, McCoy se leva et lui donna des cachets contre la migraine qui la soulagèrent immédiatement. Elle reprit finalement la parole.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Dit-elle. Vous êtes tous en parfaite condition! C'est presque impossible avec le taux d'opération si bas! Enfin, j'en suis entièrement rassurée!  
- Merci, Keena. Lui dit sincèrement Kirk. Est-ce qu'il faut passer _tout _l'équipage aux examens ?  
- Ce fut un plaisir, Capitaine. Lui sourit Alice. Et non, pas besoin de passé tout l'équipage! Sinon je crois que votre médecin en chef vous fera un burn out! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant devant l'air effrayé de McCoy. Vous êtes tous okay, alors ça devrait aller pour le reste de l'équipage.  
- Tant mieux alors! S'exclama Jim. Bon tout le monde à son poste!  
- Pendant que vous préparer le retour, ajouta Alice, je vais aller corriger le protocole de voyage intertemporel! Vous avez réussi à venir en un seul morceau, je ne garantit pas le retour!  
- Je viens avec vous, miss Cale! S'exclama Scotty.  
- Moi également, ajouta Spock, je veux comprendre la logique de ce protocole.

Alors que Kirk, Sulu, McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Clark, Oliver et Chloé retournait dans la salle des commandes, Alice se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation avec Scotty et Spock. Rapidement, elle corrigea les erreurs qu'elle avait vue précédemment et corrigea aussi bon nombre d'erreur qu'elle n'avait pas vue du premier coup. Elle ajouta plusieurs dizaines de lignes de code tout en expliquant dans les moindres détails le protocole et les techniques de codages et d'assemblage de tout cela à ses deux élèves. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de travail sans arrêt, Spock et Scotty avaient pleinement compris ce que la jeune femme leur avait appris et Scotty lui dit, avec son entrain habituel, qu'elle était sa nouvelle idole! La jeune femme rigola et donna le feu vert, via communicateur, à la salle des commandes et alors qu'Alice, Scotty et Spock remontait vers le pont, la distortion maximale fut annoncée. Quand Alice entra sur le pont et vit les étoiles défilées à toute vitesse par la grande baie vitrée, un immense sourire vit prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle s'arrêta derrière le fauteuil du capitaine et regarda le phénomène. Spock, qui se plaça à ses côtés, posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un micro sourire qu'elle seule pouvait voir sur ce visage impassible. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se retourna, la tête dans les étoiles.


	4. Entrevue avec le haut commandement

_**Lily Jolie Online :** Coucou voici le chapitre trois! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que moi je l'adore XD Bonne lecture tout le monde!_

* * *

**Over Time**

**Chapitre trois : Entrevue avec le haut commandement**

L'_Enterprise_ sortit finalement de distortion pour apparaître près de la terre et de la gare spaciale qui était en orbite autour de la planète. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Alice alors que Sulu dirigeait le vaisseau vers son point d'amarage. Une fois le vaisseau à bon port, tout le monde se dirigea vers les navettes qui les ramèneraient sur terre. Chloé, Oliver et Clark, qui commençaient à s'habituer à leur environnement ne furent pas moins émerveiller par le voyage entre la gare et la terre. Pendant le voyage, Alice discutait tranquillement avec Bones alors que Sulu et Chekov se faisaient un plaisir de commenter les divers éléments inconnues des trois autres. Finalement, ils aterrirent au engard destiné aux navettes de la base Starfleet de San Fransisco. Alors que les divers membres d'équipages quittaient les lieux vers des endroits quelconques, Jim rassembla ses principaux officiers et ils escortèrent Alice, Oliver, Clark et Chloé vers les hauts commandants Starfleet. Après avoir finalement traversés un dédale de couloirs, ils entrèrent tous dans la salle d'audiance où ils étaient attendut. Un homme noir ce leva et leur souhaita la bienvenue.

- Messieurs Kent et Queen, commença l'homme, ainsi qu'a vous mesdemoiselles Cale et Sullivan, je vous souhaite…  
- Désolé de vous intérompre, monsieur Carter, mais j'ai deux mots à vous dire! S'exclama Alice, dans une colère noire, pas désolé pour deux sous.  
- Pourriez-vous au moins me dire ce qui vous permet de vous adressez ainsi à un officier plus que supérieur? Demanda l'homme, vexé.  
- Je suis Keena Cale, débuta la jeune femme, princesse Kryptonienne qui a inventé le protocole de voyage intertemporel et je veux savoir de quels droits vous avez risqué la vie de l'équipage de l'_U.S.S Enterprise!  
- _Commandante Cale! S'exclama l'homme. Vous savez donc d'autant plus que vous venez d'enfreindre plusieurs réglements Starfleet!  
- Si vous me permettez monsieur, débuta Spock, la logique de sa demande et la nature de son caractère, ainsi que son assandance, lui permettent amplement de s'exprimer comme elle l'entend. C'est d'autant plus logique que cela se base sur certains règlements que vous semblez mettres de côtés volontairement!  
- Merci Spock! S'exclama Alice en tentant de ne pas rire. Puisque cela est clair, je veux savoir de quel droit vous avez risquer la vie du Capitaine Kirk et de son équipage avec une invention sur laquelle vous n'avez aucun droit et sur un taux de réussite plus que bas!  
- Le taux de réussite était acceptable! S'exclama un homme blanc dans la cinquantaine assis à la droite de Carter.  
- Sur la base de votre protocole, débuta Alice, d'une voix polaire et avec une expression n'ayant rien a envié a Spock, le taux était de 60%. Si pour vous cela est suffisant pour risquer la vie d'un des meilleurs équipages de Starfleet, libre à vous! Quand bien même votre protocole aurait été au point, ce pourcentage est encore trop bas pour assurer comme le doit Starfleet la sécurité de ses hommes. Je n'ai moi-même jamais utilisé mon protocole avec un taux inférieur a 85%. Enfin c'est ce que nous basons sur un protocole au point. Seulement, votre protocole était éronné à un point tel que le taux réel d'opération se situait aux alentours de 18%!! C'est un véritable miracle que l'_Enterpris _et son équipage ait survécu au voyage! Pour qu'un tel protocole soit utilisable, il doit impérativement être construit par quelqu'un ayant, comme les kryptoniens, des connaissances sur les voyages temporels. Vous avez risqués très gros en tentant de reproduire ce que j'ai créer avec beaucoup d'effort, même pour une kryptonienne!De plus, je tiens à rappeller que mon invention est protégée par des brevets interplanétaires et intertemporaux! L'équipage du Capitaine Kirk a jouit d'une chance remarquable en survivant à l'aller sans domage et en tombant sur moi pour leur assurer un retour sans danger! À partir de maintenant, j'exige que Starfleet laisse tomber toute recherche consernant mon invention et seul l'_Enterprise_ sera autorisé à utiliser mon protocole et le mien seulement!

- Bien…Bien…béguaya Carter. Allez-vous intenter des poursuites contre Starfleet?  
- Non, je ne ferais rien de tel! Répondit Alice, radoucie, mais toujours aussi froide qu'un Vulcain . J'ai vouée ma vie à Starfleet et à sa cause. Bien que des évènements indépendants de ma volonté ont fait que j'ai dus quitter Starfleet pour remplir mon devoir de princesse kryptonienne, je demeure un officier Starfleet. Seulement, monsieur Carter, vous connaissez les lois kryptoniennes et le caractère des miens quand il s'agit de risquer la vie des gens qu'on aime et d'utiliser quelque chose qui est aussi important pour son inventeur et sa planète sans son consentement, c'est considérer comme une faute très grave sur Krypton! Bon, puisque ce point est réglé, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous avez envoyés cherchés?  
- Euh..oui bien sûr! Se reprit Carter. Les scientifiques Vulcains basés sur terre à Starfleet, en collaboration avec les bureaux Starfleet japonais, ont mis au point une machine qui permettra de sauver des planètes de la destruction.  
- Si vous n'auriez pas mentionnés les Vulcains j'aurais eu peur! Déclara Alice, sardonique.  
- Les scientifiques de Starfleet ont travailler que trois ans sur le le protocole intertemporel. Répondit Carter un peu durement. Les Vulcains et l'équipe japonaise sont sur cette invention depuis près de vingt ans. Ils en sont finalement arrivé au résultat final.  
- Le taux d'opération et de réussite? Demanda Alice, froidement.  
- Un taux opérationnel à 99% et un taux de réussite à 90%. Répondit fièrement.  
- Bien, débuta Alice, pourquoi nous alors?  
- Parce que la première planète que nous désirions sauvée ce trouve à être la vôtre, miss Cale. Lança Carter, satisfait de son effet.  
- Sauver Krypton?!!! S'exclama Alice, soudainement très pâle. Comment diable comptez-vous faire??  
- Avec le protocole de voyage intertemporel, débuta l'homme, nous comptions envoyer un vaisseau avec une équipe spécialisée sur Krypton à une époque antérieure à sa description. Nous vous avons fait venir car nous savions que monsieur Kent est Kalel, le fils de votre oncle et que miss Sullivan, monsieur Queen et vous faisiez souvent équipe avec monsieur Kent. Nous comptions sur votre aide pour seconder le Capitaine Kirk et son équipage. Les chances de réussites sont d'autan meilleures que nous avons, grâce à vous, le véritable protocole de voyage, vous êtes une princesse Kryptonienne et vous avez prouvez plus d'une fois que vous saviez travailler en parfaite équipe avec le Capitaine Kirk et le comandant Spock.  
- Et, bien, débuta Alice tranquilement, que puis-je dire, sinon que nous acceptons? Si cela fonctionne, avez-vous d'autres planètes en liste pour un sauvetage?  
- Vous aurez également pour mission, répondit Carter, d'aller apporter une machine semblable sur Vulcain que nous ramèneront en même temps que Krypton. Bien, puisque tout est dit, vous êtes libres jusqu'à lundi matin, sois pendant deux jours. L'_Enterprise _décolera a 8h00 précise. Oh, et inutile de vous dire que tout cela est confidentiel et que personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, pas même le haut conseil Vulcain.

Alice tourna les talons sans rien dire, trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sauver Krypton et Vulcain? Cela lui parraissait si impossible. Elle jetta un coup d'œil à sa droite pour rencontré le regard de Spock qui marchait à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit stoper immédiatement forçant le Vulcain à lui faire face. Le regard habituellement impassible du jeune homme était brillant, elle pouvait y lire de la joie, de l'espoir. Tout comme elle, il espérait revoir sa mère, revoir tout ce qui fesait qu'il était qui il était. Il voulait, comme elle, mettre de côté la douleur de ces souvenirs. Les yeux de Spock étaient le parfait reflet des siens. Avec un sourire et des larmes dévalant ses joues, elle se jetta au cou de son ami qui la serra dans ses bras. Lui mieux que quiconque comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et maintenant tout allait ce terminer! Ils remarquèrent à peine que le reste du petit groupe les regardaient plus loin, Jim étant sur le point de crier victoire face aux sentiments du Vulcain.

Une fois les deux amis séparés, ils rattrapèrent le petit groupe comme si de rien était. Alice alla enlacé Clark et elle lui promis tout bas que bientôt elle pourrait lui présenter ses parents. Jim proposa, puisqu'ils avaient deux jours de permission, de sortir fêter la nouvelle dans un pub. À la surprise du Capitaine, tout le monde accepta, y compris Spock. Ils convinrent de tous se retrouver au pub _l'Écossait _et se séparèrent afin d'aller prendre une douche bien mériter et de ce changer. Kirk et Spock escortèrent Alice, Clark, Chloé et Oliver vers leurs appartements le temps qu'ils demeureraient ici. Quelques heures plus tard, vers le milieu de la nuit, c'est de joyeux terriens presque complètement ivres que Spock observait, un soursil relevé et un verre de bière à la main!


	5. De la terre 2253 à Krypton 1989

_**Lily Jolie Online : **OMG! Je viens tellement de vous écrire un chapitre auquel je m'attendais pas XD lol Comme je me fais pas de plan et que j'écris au gré de mon inspiration, sa donne que je me surprend autant que vous! Et la j'ai le cerveau qui bouillonne tellement que je vais vous écrire la suite drète la...euh tout de suite...dsl expression de chez moi XD lol Bon bonne lecture XD (et Jay j'ai hâte de voir ske tu va me dire XD)_

* * *

**Over Time**

**Chapitre quatre : De la terre 2253 à Krypton 1989 **

Les deux jours de permissions étaient passés à une vitesse digne de la distortion maximale. Le lendemain de la petite fête, Spock avait retrouver Jim, Alice, Chloé, Oliver et Bones affalés sous les arbres d'un parc tranquille, totalement sous l'emprise de la gueule de bois, sous le regard rieur de Clark qui était parfaitement en forme. Le vulcain avait lever un sourcil, fait un micro sourire et c'était assi aux côtés de Clark comme si de rien était. Alors que Clark et Spock avaient discutés toute la journée, les cinq commateux avaient profités du soleil pour ce requinquer. Le lendemain, Jim et Alice avaient fait visité le San Fransisco de 2253 et toute sa panoplie futuriste aux trois smallvilliens.

Cette nuit là, Alice n'avait pas réussi à dormir, beaucoup trop sur les nerfs. Elle avait arpentée le salon de leur appartement de long en large toute la nuit, sans arrêt, la tête dans les nuages. Lorsque ses trois colocataires se levèrent, ils la trouvèrent vêtue d'un uniforme de Starfleet bleu, un peu revut à sa manière. La jupe à plis lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et le haut avait un décolté en V, le col était bordé de noir et le bas du vêtement avait les deux bordures argentés retrouvés sur les chandails des hommes. Les manches, quant à elle, demeurait semblable à celles des uniformes normaux. Elle portait également de grandes bottes à talon haut lui arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux et entièrement lacées, à l'arrière des bottes, avec des rubans de satin noirs noués en boucles. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement bouclés étaient parfaitement plats remontés en une haute queue de cheval, la pointe de ses cheveux arrivant dans le milieu du dos de la jeune femme. Alors que Chloé entamait déjà ses œufs, les garçons demeuraient encore figés. Elle leur signala qu'ils devaient être à l'embarquadaire trente minutes plus tard et les garçons se précipitèrent sur leurs déjeunés sous les rires des deux filles. Ving minutes plus tard, les quatre amis retrouvaient Spock et Jim devant la navette de raliement. En voyant Alice avec son uniforme, un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine. Une fois près de ses deux amis, Alice s'adressa au Capitaine.

- Permission de reprendre mon poste sur l'_Enterprise_ Capitaine? Dit-elle, bien droite.  
- Permission accordée avec plaisir, comandante Cale! Répondit le Capitaine Kirk.  
- Merci Capitaine! Répondit Alice avec un sourire.  
- Il serait temps de monter, Capitaine. dit Spock. Cela ferait mauvais effet que l'_Enterprise_ parte sans vous!  
- Tout juste, Spock! S'exclama Kirk en embarquant dans la navette, suivit de son second.  
- Ils sont toujours comme ça à s'envoyés des vannes? Demanda Oliver.  
- Oh, oui et vous n'avez rien vue! Rigola Alice en regardant ses amis entrés dans la navette. Quand la tension monte c'est pas toujours beau. Et le pire c'est que se sont les deux meilleurs amis du monde! Ils me désespèrent parfois!  
- Bon on devrait pas monter nous aussi? Dit alors Clark avec un sourire.

Alice rigola et ils montèrent dans la navette qui les mena rapidement au vaisseau. À peine eurent-ils tous atteint le pont que Jim laissa la place au Capitaine Kirk qui donna ses ordres. Sulu aux commandes, Chekov à ses côtés, Scotty à ses machines et Spock à ses écrans. Une fois cela fait, il demanda l'attention de son équipage.

- Tout d'abord, dit-il, je veux que vous souhaitiez bon retour au commandant Cale qui, tout comme monsieur Spock, me secondra de nouveau dans ma tâche. La commandante Cale supervisera également tout le déroulement du voyage intertemporal alors, comme avant, vous obéissez à ses ordres. Commandante, quelque chose a dire?  
- Merci, Capitaine. Dit-elle, sérieuse. Donc, monsieur Sulu, nous voyagerons à la distortion 3, n'étant pas pressés le maximum n'est pas nécessaire et cela aidera au bon déroulement du voyage. Monsieur Chekov, vous assistez monsieur Scotty d'ici et ferez les opérations qu'il vous dictera par commucateur. Monsieur Scotty, vous suivrez mes indications à la lettre et scrupuleusement. Monsieur Spock, suivez vos écrans et faites-moi part de la moindre variation. Des questions? Demanda-t-elle. Non, Capitaine c'est à vous!  
- Merci, miss Cale. Dit-il. Tout le monde à son poste.  
- Monsieur Scotty? Demanda Alice, après plusieurs minutes, par communicateur.  
- Je suis à mon poste, Commandante! Répondit-il avec son entrain habituel.  
- Enclanchez la phase un du protocole de voyage intertemporel avec le code 12B! ordonna-t-elle.  
- Oui ma commandante! Et c'est partit mes cocos! S'exclama l'écossait.  
- Monsieur Sulu, enchaîna le capitaine, plein gaz aux fusées!  
- Oui Capitaine! Répondit Sulu. Entré en distortion 3, monsieur!  
- Bien! Répondit le capitaine alors que les étoiles fillaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Monsieur Chekov, annoncez l'ordre de mission je vous pris!

Alors que Chekov annonçait à tout l'équipage le contenu de leur mission, que tout le monde vaquait à leurs oblications habituelles, Alice elle était assise à la place d'Uhura, qui poussa un grognement d'indignation, surveillant les communications, donnant vivement ses ordres à Scotty et travaillait de concert avec lui et Chekov. Plus le voyage avançait, plus le silence se faisait sur le pont seulement percés par les paroles d'Alice à Scotty et Chekov. Plus le voyage avançait, plus ceux qui la connaissait bien, pouvait voir qu'Alice était à la fois de plus en plus soucieuse, avait un débit verbal de plus en plus rapide et de moins en moins audible pour les personnes autour d'elle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Chekov lançent simultanément un «merde!» bien sonore. Tous ce passa très vite, Alice courut vers le jeune russe qui lui céda rapidement sa place, elle entra frénétiquement des codes dans le tableau de bord alors que Spock signalait un ralentissement anormal des moteurs. Alice hurla à Sulu de mettre le vaisseau à distortion maximale afin de ne pas perdre de vitesse et elle se rua vers la salle des machines où se rendait déjà Scotty. Tout le monde dans la salle de commandement demeura figés hormis Chekov qui pianotait frénétiquement sur sa console. Finalement, réalisant que quelque chose se passait mal, le Capitaine laissa la passerelle aux commandes du lieutenant Uhura et lui, Spock, McCoy, Clark, Oliver et Chloé prirent la suite d'Alice vers les salles des machines où travaillait déjà très vite Scotty.

L'un des moteurs avait été endommagés pendant le voyage précédent et, alors que l'_Enterprise_ devait avoir été inspecté de fond en comble, la salle des moteurs avait visiblement été oubliée et les moteurs menaçaient de lâchés, et d'_exploser_, les uns après les autres. Alors que le Capitaine et sa suite allait atteindre la salle des machines, une première explosion retentit à quelques mètres devant eux explosant la seule rampe d'accès à la salle. Alors que Kirk hurlait des ordres à tout vas autour de lui, que Spock répondait aux questions d'Uhura via communicateur et que Bones s'assurait qu'aucun d'entre eux était blessés, Clark prit un petit élan et traversa les plusieurs mètres qui les séparaient de l'autre partie de la rampe d'accès en sautant et courut vitesse kryptonienne vers la salle des machines. Au moment où Clark disparut derrière la porte, Chloé serra fortement la main de McCoy qui examinait l'une des ses mains ayants de petites brûlures en souhaitant que Scotty et Alice, dont ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles par les communicateurs, aillent bien.

Rapidement, Clark atteignit la salle des machines et trouva Scotty étendu au sol, assommé par un morceau de métal qui s'était détaché sous la force de l'impact. Alors qu'il s'assurait que l'écossait était encore vivant, il leva les yeux vers Alice et son cœur ratta un battement. Une longue coupure partait de sa tempe gauche et descendait en un arondit jusqu'à son menton, le sang coulant abondament dans son cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tâchés de rouge par quelques coupures sur le cuir chevelu. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient également entaillés à plusieurs endroits et devaient être très douloureuses d'autant plus que la jeune femme s'activait encore rapidement sur les écrans. Clark était d'autant plus stupéfait car la jeune femme, étant kryptonienne comme lui, n'aurait pas dû subire ces blessures. Elle se trouvait dans un état relativement grave, qui deviendrait rapidement critique s'il ne faisait rien. Alors qu'il allait l'approché pour l'amenée à Bones, celle-ci se retourna brièvement vers lui et lui ordonna d'emporter Scotty à l'infirmerie et de garder tout le monde éloigné de la salle des machines. Alors qu'il allait protester, elle lui dit que si elle ne faisait rien, c'était le vaisseau entier qui y passait. Effrayé, Clark fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui demandait et se dirigea avec Scotty vers l'infirmerie.

De son côté, Alice souffrait un véritable martyre. Sa tête tournait énormément, son cuir chevelu et sa joue gauche brûlaient et ses mains lui semblaient n'être que des tas de chairs imcapables de travailler comme il le faudrait. Plus elle pianotait sur les écrans, plus ils se couvraient de sang rendant son travail encore plus ardu. Après plusieurs minutes, elle rétablit la communication avec Chekov et fut soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, que les moteurs étaient stables et qu'ils ne perdaient plus de vitesse. Cependant, la partie n'était pas encore finie car ils devaient continués de suivre scrupuleusement le protocole. Dans son oreillette de communication elle entendit Kirk, au bors de l'histérie, essayé de convraincre Chekov de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle ordonna au jeune russe d'ignorer son capitaine et elle ne put s'empêchée de grimacer un sourire en entendant le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant au sol et Spock dire à Chekov qu'il avait endormit le capitaine. Finalement, elle entendit Sulu prendre par à la conversation via son communicateur et annoncer, visiblement soulagé, qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Au moment où Sulu disait cela, elle entendit les moteurs se calmer. Elle pianota quelques derniers codes et, alors qu'elle les pensaient tous en sécurité, un des moteurs fit un bruit qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme et, quelques minutes plus tard, les turbines tout près d'elle explosèrent.

Dans la salle de commandement, le Capitaine reprit conscience au moment où Sulu annonçait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Kirk lançant un regard noir à son second et allait se lever pour retourner vers la salle des machines quand une violente explosion se fit ressentire et entendre. Spock se précipita vers ses écrans et, comme s'il était poursuivit par le diable, se jeta sur la porte pour courire vers la salle des machines alors que Chekov annonçait, d'une voix tremblante et d'un ton lugubre, qu'une turbine de la salle des machines venait d'explosée. Kirk poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé quand il comprit qu'Alice était probablement très mal en point, voir morte et il suivit le même chemin que son second, courrant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.


	6. Entre l'ombre et la lumière

_**Lily Jolie Online :** Voilà le chapitre cinq! Il est présentement 1h31 du matin et malgré l'heure tardive j'adore mon chapitre! Présentement il doit être près de 7h30 en France et j'espère que tu liras ça bientôt Jay ! Enfin bonne lecture et j'espère que sa vous plaira!_

* * *

**Over Time**

**Chapitre cinq : Entre l'ombre et la lumière**

Lorsque le Capitaine Kirk atteignit finalement la salle des machines grâce à Clark, il s'arrêta aux côtés de Spock, les bras ballants. Une partie de l'immense pièce était totalement dévastée. Des piliers de métal et des morceaux de turbines s'empilait dans tout les coins et Alice n'était visible null part. Lorsque Clark les dépassa aux côtés de Bones qu'il venait de faire traverser, aucun des deux hommes ne réagit. Kirk semblait aussi insondable qu'un Vulcain et Spock l'était plus que jamais. Leurs esprits sombraient dans un gouffre de noirceur, n'arrivant pas à accepter qu'Alice pouvait être morte.

Clark quand à lui, mena Bones vers l'endroit où il avait vue Alice avant l'explosion et scanna avec ses yeux rayons X les décombres. Après quelques minutes, il trouva sur la droite, sous un tas de morceaux de ferraille, le corps d'Alice. Avec sa surrapidité, il dégagea le chemin pour McCoy qui s'empressa de s'agenouiller près du corps. Doucement, sous les regards attentifs des trois autres hommes, il retourna le corps de la jeune femme et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Outre la large coupure que Clark lui avait mentionné, McCoy vit que l'autre moitié du visage de la jeune femme avait été gravement brûlé par l'explosion. Alors que ses yeux qui ballayaient le corps de la jeune femme stopait sur la barre de fer qui lui traversait le ventre, le docteur posa deux doigts dans le cou d'Alice à la recherche d'un poul. Il chercha pendant plusieurs longues secondes un battement de cœur qu'il ne trouvait pas. Rapidement, il entreprit de faire un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche à la jeune femme. Il s'activa pendant cinq minutes sans rien optenir. Finalement, ce fut Clark qui l'arrêta douloureusement en lui murmurant que tout était fini pour elle. Les mains tremblantes sous la tristesse et la douleure, il ferma les yeux de la jeune femme pour finalement s'assoire contre une poutre, la tête entre les mains.

Quand Spock et Kirk comprirent ce que cela signifiait, ils durent se soutenir l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ils venaient tout juste de retrouver leur meilleure amie, celle qui les complétait l'un comme l'autre, celle sans qui la vie avait été moins colorée pendant une année, celle qui complétait leur trio imbatable et elle mourrait? Finalement, Clark prit doucement le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras pour l'emporter vers l'infirmerie. Quand il passa près des deux hommes, il accélèra le pas afin de leur épargner la vision du corps de leur amie. Cela n'empêcha pas Jim de poussé un gémissement plaintifs et quelques larmes de couler sur les joues de Spock.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, le Capitaine Kirk, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Clark, Oliver et Chloé mirent le pied sur Krypton en suivant le cercueil temporaire d'Alice porté par des membres de la sécurité. Ils furent menés dans une grande citadelle blanche au fland d'une immense montagne. De l'entré, les guides se relayaient pour les menés à la salle du trône. Quand ils y furent, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle à toit cathédrale faite entièrement dans une matière blanche ressemblant à du marbre. Au fond les entendaient le roi Jorel, sa femme Lara et leur nièce Kara. Quand il vit le cercueil, Jorel fronça les sourcils, se leva et salua le Capitaine Kirk.

- Capitaine Kirk, bienvenue sur Krypton. Dit-il de cette voix profonde que Clark connaissait par cœur.  
- Merci seigneur Jorel. Répondit respectueusement Kirk.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur notre planète, Capitaine? Demanda le roi.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle qui nous y amène, débuta Kirk, mais c'est avec une mauvaise nouvelle que nous nous présentons à vous.  
- Parlez, Capitaine, parlez! Répondit Jorel.

Les scientifiques de Starfleet et les scientifiques Vulcain ont fait une découverte majeure. Débuta le capitaine. Ils ont créés une machine qui permettre de sauver votre planète, de la recréer en quelques sortes. Tell est notre bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise est dû a un problème technique pendant le voyage intertemps. Dans le cercueil que voilà, j'ai la douleur de vous annonçez qu'il s'agit de votre nièce, la princesse Keena.

Jorel ne répondit rien, mais retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil en tremblant alors que Lara et Kara éclataient en sanglots dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, Keena ne pouvait pas être morte. Il exigea que Kirk lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé et au bout de quelques minutes, quand Kirk eut fini, Kara poussa un rugissement de rage, se précipita vers le cercueil dont elle explosa le couvercle, prit le corps sans vie et mutilé de sa sœur et s'envola par la fenêtre sans que personne ne réagisse. Finalement, Kirk reprit la parole.

- Je sais que cette perte vous est douloureuse, débuta-t-il, je vous comprend Keena était une sœur pour moi. Mais je crois qu'elle aurait préféré que je vous présente quelqu'un qu'elle avait plus qu'hâte de vous présenter.  
- De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Jorel.  
- Clark? Demanda Kirk en se tournant vers lui pour qu'il approche. Roi Jorel, reine Lara, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter celui qui est connu, sur terre, sous le nom de Clark Kent et connu, sur Krypton, comme étant Kalel votre fils.  
- Kalel! S'écria alors la reine en se précipitant vers son fils.

Arrivée près de Kalel, Lara posa ses mains sur le visage de son fils et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui vert du jeune homme pour finalement l'attirer dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. Rapidement, Kalel referma ses bras autour de sa mère et plongea son visage dans son cou. Jorel vint les retrouver et posa une main dans le dos de sa femme et l'une dans le dos de son fils. Pour Clark, ce qui devait être une grande joie, fut tout au plus un réconfort face à la perte de sa cousine et amie. Histoire de changer de sujet et allégé l'atmosphère, Jorel ramena la conversation vers le sauvetage de Krypton. Rapidement, le Capitaine mena le roi vers le chef de la section scientifique charger de l'instalation de la machine et les travaux furent rapidement engagés.

Pendant plusieurs heures, alors que Lara faisait visité la planète à son fils, ses amis et aux membres d'équipages descendus à terre, Kirk et Jorel supervisaient les travaux scientifiques. La machine en question était installée dans une vallée situé dans une partie déserte de la planète situé dans son équateur. Il s'agissait d'un truc énorme que ni Kirk ni Jorel avait vue dans leurs vies. La machine était supposée enregistrée en elle toutes les milliards de données composant la planète, son échosystème, sa population, tout. Une fois de retour à leur époque, une machine sœur aurait enregistrée toute les données et, avec un procédé que personne n'avait compris, recrérait la planète et la vie reprendrait son cours là où il s'était arrêté.

De son côté, Kara avait prit le chemin, avec le corps de sa sœur, vers les engards où était sa navette privée. Elle alluma les moteurs, positionna doucement le corps de sa sœur sur un siège et décola. Elle programma le protocole de voyage intertemporel pour le début de l'année 2252 et passa en distortion. Après une heure de voyage, son vaisseau sortie de distortion près d'une planète rouge où elle se dirigea sans tardée. Une fois qu'elle eut pénétré l'atmosphère de la planète, elle se dirigea vers la capitale, Shi'Kahr. Une fois le vaisseau posé, Kara en sortie le corps de sa sœur. À la vision du corps sans vie, le vulcain qui venait vers elle donna des ordres et le corps de la jeune femme fut doucement prit des bras de sa sœur. Rapidement, alors qu'ils suivaient tous deux le corps, Sarek demanda à Kara des explications.

- Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, monsieur. Dit-elle poliment. Kirk, Spock et le reste de l'équipage étaient si perturbés que leurs explications n'étaient pas clair.  
- Spock ? demanda Sarek, surpris de savoir son fils perturbé.  
- Je crois que ma sœur a réussi à percer la carapace vulcaine de Spock pour atteindre sa partie humaine. Dit doucement Kara. Je crois qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire agir en parfaite symbiose avec ses deux origines. Avec elle, il passe de la logique implacable vulcaine aux expressions sentimentales terriennes. J'ai déjà assister à cela et il n'y a qu'elle, et dans une moindre mesure Kirk, qui est capable de le faire agir ainsi.  
- Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse lui apporter la sérénité que le Kolinahr vulcain ne pourra jamais lui apporter. Répondit Sarek. De part son ambivalence d'origine, Spock doit apprendre à vivre avec les deux avec cette symbiose que semble lui apporter Keena.  
- J'espère que vous réussirez à nous la ramenée, Sarek. Soupira Kara.  
- Logiquement ce système, bien que rarement utilisé puisque nous avons un rituel vulcain pour cela pour nos compatriotes, fonctionnera. Répondit Sarek. Il n'est pas logique de vous inquiétez, Kara.  
- Oui mais vous savez comme moi que de nos races sœurs, c'est les kryptoniens qui ont hérités des sentiments terriens! S'exclama Kara avec un sourire.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus car ils venaient d'entré dans une petite salle ayant en tout et pour tout, deux fauteuils et une vitre donnant sur une autre salle. Dans l'autre salle, les scientifiques vulcains posaient le corps de la jeune femme dans un objet qui ressemblait à un cercueil transparent de forme cylindrique. Ils refermèrent le coffre, branchèrent des tuyaux et appuyèrent sur un bouton. Immédiatement, le coffre se remplit entièrement d'un liquide rougeâtre y plongeant le corps. Lentement, le liquide fut porté à ébullition et les bulles effacèrent à la vue, le corps de Keena.

Sur Krypton, les travaux étaient achevés et la machine fonctionnait correctement. Donc leur travail étant accomplie, le Capitaine Kirk ramena son équipage, Clark, Chloé et Oliver à bord. Kirk constata avec soulagement que, comme le lui avait promis Jorel, les ingénieurs kryptoniens avaient réparés l'_Enterprise_. C'est le cœur lourd et l'esprit embrumé qu'il ordonna à Scotty, Chekov et Sulu de les amenés à Vulcain au début de l'an 2252. Cette fois ci, au grand soulagement de tous, le voyage se passa sans encombre et l'_Enterprise_ atteignit Vulcain une heure plus tard. Une fois qu'ils eurent reçu la permission de descendre sur la planète, Kirk entraîna Spock vers les navettes.

Une fois posé à Shi'Kahr, le Capitaine Kirk et Spock furent acceuillit par Sarek qui les emmena vers le centre de la ville sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la population vulcaine, une marrée de têtes aux cheveux noires, deux chevelures blondes attirèrent leur regard. Kirk jetta un coup d'œil à Spock qui haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Sarek les mena vers les deux personnes blondes qui s'avérèrent être deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle était la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vue aux côtés de Lara sur Krypton. Elle portait la robe blanche traditionnelle kryptonienne qui était, pour les terriens, une robe médiévale avec de grandes manches amples de satin blanc, une ceinture dorée et un col en V. La robe était si longue que le bas était tâché du sable de la planète. La jeune femme à ses côtés était de dos aux garçons alors que Kara leur faisait face. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrêtaient aux reins et au niveau des oreilles, ils appercevaient les pointes caractéristiques de Vulcain. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle vulcaine de couleure noire. La robe couvrait presque tout le corps de la jeune femme, les manches étroites finissaient leurs courses autour des poignets et le col s'ouvrait autour du cou en un élipse qui ressemblait à une coupole. Finement brodé de fleurs, la robe était moulante jusqu'aux hanches où elle s'évasait amplement jusqu'au sol. Sarek s'arrêta près d'elles et il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la vulcaine qui, à la surprise de Kirk et Spock, gloussa. Sarek s'adressa finalement à eux.

- Bienvenue sur Vulcain messieurs. Dit-il. Les deux demoiselles ici présentes m'ont annoncés la raison de votre présence et le haut conseil vulcain est logiquement satisfait que vous nous apportiez de tell nouvelles.  
- Père, débuta Spock, c'est illogique que ces deux personnes vous ait annoncés la raison de notre présence puisqu'un nombre restrein de personnes étaient au courant.  
- Ce n'est pas illogique, Spock, répondit la vulcaine, puisque je fais partie des personnes présentes.

Au son de _cette _voix, Kirk et Spock laissèrent passer un hoquet de stupeur douloureuse. Il était impossible que ce soit _sa_ voix, que ce soit _elle._ Comme si la jeune femme avait lut dans leurs pensées, elle rigola et ce retourna. Suffoqués par la surprise, les jambes de Kirk cédèrent alors que Spock utilisait tout son orgueil et sa retenue vulcaine pour tenir debout. Son visage était de nouveau lisse, la longue estafilade qui le traversait sur sa gauche avait disparue, ainsi que les brûlures de l'autre côté. Ses mains blanches étaient de nouveau parfaite et son sourire et son regard vert pétillait de joie. Alice. Leur parfaite Alice. Elle était en vie. En voyant les jambes Jim cédées sous son poid, elle se jeta à genoux devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un sourire et leva le regard vers Spock dont elle saisit la main avec sa libre. Elle se releva finalement et aida Jim à faire de même. Une fois debout, Jim parla.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il. Comment peux-tu être vivante ? Nous avons vu ton cadavre ! Nous avons vu Bones s'activer à te réanimé sans résultat ! Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas ! implora-t-il.  
- C'est la chose la plus illogique que j'ai vue de ma vie! Murmura Spock.  
- Tu l'as souvent dit toi-même, Spock! Souria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Je suis illogique, je ne suis que contradiction. Et c'est ce qui vous plait à tout les deux!  
- Ça ne nous dit pas _comment_ tu as fait! S'exclama Jim, soudainement plus heureux.  
- Je dois remercier Sarek et le peuple vulcain! Répondit-elle. Un jour, j'ai sauvé certains anciens vulcains très important. Pour me remercier, et parce que nos races sont sœurs et très semblables, ils m'ont fait la promesse que si je venais à mourir avant mon temps, que jamais Vulcain ne me laisserait mourir. Grâce à une machine et à un procédé scientifique très complexe, un genre de dérivé du rituel de Fal-Tor-Pan, ils ont complètement détruit mon ADN et mes cellules kryptoniennes mortes pour les remplacées par un ADN et des cellules vulcaine vivante. Enfin, le principe est infiniment plus complexe, mais disons que c'est suffisant.  
- Alors tu es quoi maintenant? Demanda Kirk. Kryptonienne ou vulcaine?  
- C'est un peu plus complexe. Rigola la jeune femme. Je suis vulcaine de sang et d'apparence, mais je demeure une kryptonienne d'âme. Pendant ma reconstruction, si vous me permettez l'expression, on m'a inculquer le savoir vulcain nécessaire à tout vulcain de mon âge, je possède le même savoir que Spock.  
- Donc tu possèdes toute la logique vulcaine? Demanda Spock  
- Exactement. Répondit-elle. Et, si je le désire, je peux contrôlé parfaitement mes sentiments. Mais, à ta différence, Spock, c'est comme si mes deux origines étaient déjà en symbioses, donc je passe de l'un à l'autre quand j'en ai envie ou quand c'est nécessaire.  
- C'est fascinant! Murmura Spock, impressionné.  
- Bon c'est pas tout, dit alors Alice, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien!  
- Oui! Répondit Kirk. Plus vite la machine sera installée, plus vite nous pourrons fêtés ta résurection!  
- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Jim? Rigola la jeune femme. Résurection?  
- Nah, pas du tout! Répondit Jim avec sa voix de gamin.

C'est en rigolant qu'Alice suivit son capitaine, Spock, Sarek et les scientifiques venus installés la machine. En chemin, Alice présenta à ses deux amis sa sœur et Kirk remercia vivement la jeune femme d'avoir sauvé sa sœur à lui. Spock la remercia égalemnet, mais fidèlement à lui-même. Pendant les quelques heures que dura l'installation de la machine, Alice, Jim, Spock et Kara discutèrent joyeusement, enfin pour Alice, Jim et Kara puisque Spock était Spock. Rapidement, Kirk et Spock constatèrent que plus le temps passait plus Alice avait hâte de monter sur l'_Enterprise_, de rentré chez elle. Finalement, après quatre heures d'installation, Alice dit au revoir à Sarek et le remercia encore une fois. Une fois les au revoirs et les remerciements fait, Alice dit adieu à sa sœur qui monta dans son prorpe vaisseau et elle gagna la navette en sautillant comme une petite fille tant elle avait hâte de serrer tout le monde dans ses bras. Et de voir la tête de Leonard quand il la verrait vivante!


	7. Surprise sur l'Enterprise

_**Lily Jolie Online : **__Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le one shot #2 de Over Time's loves stories viendra également très vite! Alors bonne lecture les cocos! lol_

* * *

**Over Time**

**  
Chapitre six : Surprise sur l'_Enterprise_**

Quand finalement Alice monta à bord de l'_Enterprise_, un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Depuis la destruction de Krypton, ce vaisseau était son chez elle, sa maison, où se trouvait sa famille. Alors c'est plus qu'heureuse qu'elle y revenait. Pendant le petit voyage qui les ramenaient de Vulcain, Alice avait mit un plan au point avec Jim et Spock afin de surprendre tout le monde. Alors que Spock et Kirk se rendaient sur le pont, Alice bifurca en direction de sa cabine afin de ce changer. En chemin elle du faire preuve d'astuce afin d'évité un McCoy défait sortant de l'infirmerie, un Scotty silencieux se dirigeant vers son poste et une Chloé qui se balaidait la tête dans les nuages, les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleuré. Une fois en sécurité dans ses appartements, elle troqua sa robe noire pour son uniforme Starfleet. Alors qu'elle attendait le feu vert venant de la salle de commandement, Alice repensa a McCoy et à l'impression qu'il lui avait donné. Il semblait défait. D'après ce qu'elle savait, elle devait être la première personne que Bones était incapable de sauver et le fait qu'elle était son amie avait du le blesser particulièrement. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que ses amis puissent souffires à ce point de sa perte, mais son sourire revint à la charge en lui rapellant qu'elle était vivante et qu'elle les serrerait bientôt dans ses bras. Finalement, elle reçut le message codé de Spock lui disant qu'elle pouvait monter sur le pont. Elle ramena quelques boucles de cheveux vers l'arrière avec une pince à cheveux et elle s'élança en dehors de sa chambre.

Arrivée aux portes de la salle des commandes, elle entra silencieusement derrière Uhura qui ne l'apperçu même pas. Elle poussa même l'audace à allé s'apuyer contre le mur derrière le fauteuil du Capitaine. Ce dernier ainsi que son second faisaient tout deux comme si de rien était, mais ils savaient où elle était. Apuyée contre le mur les bras et les jambes croisés lui donnait un air nonchalant et un sourire espiègle illuminant son visage, elle regardait Sulu et Chekov s'activer sur la console. Alors que le pilote annonça qu'ils étaient prêts à entrer en distortion, Chekov activait le protocole de voyage intertemporel. Un sourire fier aux lèvres, Alice observa le jeune russe travailler avec précision et exactitude. Finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva quand le Capitaine Kirk prit la parole.

- Donc, débuta-t-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Bones, nous rentrons chez nous les amis!  
- Jim, demanda Bones, tu es sur que sa va?  
- Très bien, merci, Bones! Répondit le Capitaine avec un sourire.  
- Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète! Murmura-t-il et seul Alice l'entendit.  
- Donc, repris le capitaine, monsieur Sulu, monsieur Scotty où en sommes-nous?  
- Le vaisseau est paré à distortion, Capitaine. Répondit Sulu.  
- Paré à enclancher le protocole de voyage intertemporel, Capitaine. Répondit à son tour Scotty.  
- Bien! S'Exclama le Capitaine alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Commandante Cale, pouvons-nous partir?  
- Oui Capitaine! Répondit Alors Alice avec un grand sourire. Il semblerait que messieurs Sulu, Scotty et Chekov puissent amplement se débrouiller sans moi, tout est opérationel!  
- Alors plein gaz aux fusées, monsieur Sulu! Ordona joyeusement le Capitaine.

Sulu abaissa fébrilement la manette et le vaisseau entra en distortion. Dans la salle des commandes on entendait plus que la voix de Scotty dans les communicateurs demandant ce qui ce passait sur le pont et qui était la femme qui avait parler. Personne n'osait parler ou bouger de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Finalement, n'y pouvant plus, Bones s'approcha et regarda la jeune femme sous toute ses coutures, allant jusqu'à vérifier son poul. Elle éclata de rire et souria au médecin.

- Je suis bel et bien vivante, Leonard! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Comment diable as-tu fais? S'exclama-t-ilm éberlué.  
- Pour faire court, rigola-t-elle, se sont les vulcains qui m'ont sauvés grâce à l'une de leurs invention qui a fait de moi l'une des leurs, une vulcaine. Ajouta-t-elle en pointant ses oreilles. La kryptonienne est morte pour renaître en tant que vulcaine.  
- C'est fascinant! S'exclama le docteur.  
- Moi je veux savoir quelque chose, Alice! S'exclama Clark. Comment cela ce fait-il que tu ais été blessée, et tuée? Je veux dire, les kryptoniens ne sont pas sensé être invincible, ou presque, comme moi?  
- Pas le moins du monde! Rigola la jeune femme. Clark, tu es le seul kryptonien dans toute l'histoire de notre planète à être quasi invulnérable. Les kryptoniens sont plus résistant que la plus part des créatures répertoriées par Starfleet, mais ils n'en sont pas moins blessable. Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pu survivre à ça! C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es destiné à un si grand destin sur terre!  
- Euh… J'aurais pas manquer un passage? Demanda Chloé qui venait d'entré dans la salle des commandes.  
- Juste le retour miraculeux de la princesse kryptonienne devenue vulcaine! Rigola Clark.  
- Alice? Demanda Chloé en approchant de son amie. C'est bien toi?  
- Mais oui, Chloé! Rigola Alice en serrant son amie dans ses bras. C'est bien moi et je suis là pour rester cette fois!

Lorsqu'elle quitta les bras de Chloé, Alice se sentit attrappé par la main et se retrouva dans les bras de Clark lui souhaitant bon retour. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras d'Oliver, de Sulu, Chekov, Scotty qui était remonter et qui avait fait rire tout le monde avec une de ses expressions. Uhura l'avait saluée avec un sourire alors qu'elle se faisait appée par Bones qui la serra très fort en lui faisant promettre de ne plus faire un truc pareil. Elle rigola, l'embrassa sur la joue et se sépara de lui pour se retrouver dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sur Vulcain, Jim n'avait pas vraiment put serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et cela lui démangeait depuis quatre longues heures. Alice plongea son visage dans le cou de l'homme alors qu'il plongeait le sien dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent étroitement liés pendant quelques minutes, savourant pleinement la présence de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jim essuya en riant les joues d'Alice trempées par les larmes. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours face à face, Alice sentit qu'on la prenait doucement par la main. Elle se retourna et se retrouva enfoui dans les bras de Spock qui la serrait fort. Elle posa doucement son menton sur l'épaule du vulcain en soupirant de contentement. Spock lui parla à l'oreille si bas que seul elle avait entendu. Il lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais partir loin d'eux, de lui. Il lui dit qu'il ne se remettrait pas d'un autre départ, d'une autre absence qui le laissait toujours plus vide. Émue, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa la joue du vulcain en lui murmurant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, qu'elle ne partirait jamais plus. Au moment où elle se sépara de Spock, Alice croisa le regard noir de jalousie d'Uhura. Elle secoua la tête de dépit en sachant qu'elle et Uhura ne serait sans doute jamais amies.

Finalement, tout le monde reprit son poste joyeusement. Même si elle n'avait été morte que quelques heures, cela avait été un véritable calvère pour eux tous. Et même si elle ne s'était absentée que depuis quelques heures, certaines choses avaient changées. Alors que tout le monde était occupés, elle observa un peu Leonard. Le regard de l'homme était posé sur Chloé qui discutait gaiement avec Clark et Oliver. Quand elle souriait, un léger sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Leonard. Il la couvait du regard et semblait moins renfrogné. Quand Alice saisit finalement le pourquoi du comment, elle faillit éclater de rire tant elle en était heureuse pour son ami. La seule ombre au tableau, Chloé allait rentrée à son époque et Leonard en serait malheureux. Finalement, histoire de taquiner son ami, et accessoirement de lui tirer des aveux, Alice s'approcha de Bones par derrière et posa son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier, le faisant sursauter.

- Alors, Leonard, dit-elle tout bas, qui est-ce que tu regardes ainsi?  
- Moi, mais personne! Répondit-il trop vite, mais aussi bas qu'elle.  
- Arrêtes, j'ai vue comment tu la regardes! Répondit Alice.  
- Mais je regarde personne moi! Répondit-il, buté.  
- Alors pourquoi je te vois _sourire_ quand elle sourit? Lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le sourire.  
- Arrête avec tes questions, tu m'énerves! S'emporta-t-il sans pour autant se dégagé de son amie.  
- Je n'ai rien contre voyon! Rigola-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres c'est tout. Chloé rentrera à son époque avec Clark et Oliver.  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rester? Demanda McCoy dans une tentative de détourner l'attention.  
- N'espère pas t'en sauver si vite! Rigola-t-elle. Mais oui, je vais rester. Je ne peux pas repartir, je ne le supporterait pas. Je préfère encore me torturer en regardant Uhura faire les yeux doux à Spock que de repartir. De toute façon, Jim ne me laissera pas faire !  
- Ni lui, ni moi, ni Spock. Répondit Leonard avec un sourire en coin. Ces deux idiots ont besoin de toi dans leurs vies et moi j'ai besoin de toi dans la leur pour les évités de s'entre tuer ! ajouta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Oh, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais? Rigola Alice, ayant bien compris le sens caché des paroles du médecin. Bon et sinon, tu compte faire quoi?  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Répondit-il tristement. Je la regarde de loin et en profite avant qu'elle ne parte.  
- Fais comme tu le sens, Leo. Lui dit-elle en se détournant.

Alors qu'Alice se retournait vers Chekov qui avait quelques question à lui posée, McCoy réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. C'était tout à fait elle, ça. Rien dire pour tout dire. Quand elle l'appellait Leo, ça voulait toujours dire beaucoup. Déjà qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui ait droit de l'appeler Leonard, quand elle s'y mettait avec ses Leo c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Faire comme il le sentait? S'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait sur le champ par le bras pour l'embrasser! Mais, en fait, qu'est-ce qui serait pire? La laissée partir sans rien lui dire, sans rien savoir ou tout lui dire, avoir quelques moments de bonheur, enfin si c'était réciproque. Il secoua la tête sous ses idées contradictoires et quitta la salle de commande pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Travailler lui changereait les idées. Alice le regarda sortir avec un sourire. Elle les connaissait si bien Kirk, Spock et lui. Elle savait que sa petite phrase avait fait son effet. Enfin, elle espérait qu'il fasse le bon choix.


	8. Back Home

_**Lily Jolie Online : Malgré le rhume, la fatigue et le syndrome de la page blanche, bref envers et contre tout, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire le chapitre 7! C'est sans doute pas le meilleur mais au moins il est là! Je devrais donc être finalement en mesure d'écrire la suite et la fin rapidement, probablement dans deux ou trois chapitres max! Enfin bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews....(surtout toi Jay XD loll)**_

* * *

**Over Time**

Chapitre 7 : Back Home

Finalement, l'_Enterprise_ sortit de distortion et l'ordinateur leur annonça qu'ils étaient de retour au bercail. Alors que les scientifiques chargés de la reconstruction des planètes chargeaient le nouveau matériel qui serait nécessaire à la deuxième phase, le capitaine et se second allèrent faire leur rapport à leurs suppérieurs. Sachant que cela pourrait être long, Alice proposa à Clark, Chloé, Oliver, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura et Bones de ce retrouver chez se dernier et qu'elle leur cuisinerait un bon repas. Tout le monde accepta et ils se séparèrent afin d'allé se changer. Alors que Sulu Chekov et Scotty partaient ensemble, Bones accompagna les quatre autres. Alice en profita pour texter un message à Jim et Spock afin qu'ils viennent les retrouver plus tard.

Jim et Spock se retrouvèrent une heure après leur arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Bones. Jim portait un jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir et Spock un jeans noir et une chemise noir. Jim entra sans frapper, comme toujours, et ils retrouvèrent tout le monde en train de discuter joyeusement dans le salon alors que Alice s'activait dans la cuisine. Après que Bones leur ait donné chacun une bière, les deux amis se dirigent vers la cuisine pour saluer Alice et voir ce qu'elle leur prépare. La connaissant, se serait sans doute succulent. Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande cuisine, Jim ne put s'empêcher de siffler tant il trouvait son amie jolie. Alice portait une robe bustier noire à pois blanc. Le bustier était style corset et la jupe était bouffante, effet donné par un jupon de plusieurs étages de crinoline blanche qui dépassait un peu dans le bas. La robe lui arrêtait aux genoux laissant voir ses belles jambes élancées. Aux pieds, elle avait de simples sandales à talon noires. La jeune femme avait simplement bouclé ses cheveux et les avaient attachés vers l'arrière avec une pince noire, montrant ainsi fièrement ses oreilles pointues. Jim vint l'embrasser sur la joue en souriant et lui parla.

- Alors en quel honneur a-t-on droit à une si jolie cuisinière? Rigola-t-il.  
- Bah, j'en avait juste envie! Répondit-elle en rigolant aussi.  
- En tout cas, répondit Jim, tu es superbe! Alors que nous prépares-tu de bon?  
- Je me suis presque faite harcelée pour le menu, rigola la jeune femme, alors je vous fait votre plat préféré!  
- Jambon à l'ananas et au sirop d'érable! Répondit Spock à sa place. Se sera sans doute excellent comme toujours!  
- Oui, et si vous voulez manger bientôt vous devriez me laisser travailler! Dit-elle en les chassant de la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la cuisine sous les rires d'Alice. Une demie heure plus tard, elle servit le repas à une bande d'affamés. Après que tous furent servis et Alice assise, Jim porta un toast à leur amie que tout le monde applaudit fortement. Le souper et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur où chacun discutaient et riait gaiement. Alice avait même réussit à tirer un éclat de rire chez Spock qui en avait surprit plus d'un. La jeune femme avait par la suite éclatée de rire devant le très très léger rougissement du jeune vulcain. Puis, plus il se faisait tard, plus l'appartement ce vidait. Scotty quitta le premier, rapidement suivit par Sulu et Chekov, plus tard par Oliver et Clark et finalement par Uhura et Spock ne laissant que Bones, Alice, Jim et Chloé. Quand Uhura et Spock quittèrent la main dans la main, les trois restants ne manquèrent pas l'étincelle de douleur dans les yeux d'Alice. Jim et Bones savaient tous deux depuis longtemps que leur sœur était amoureuse du vulcain et Chloé, qui avait des doutes à se sujet, venait d'avoir confirmation. Dans le silence qui avait envahit la pièce, Jim, Bones et Chloé s'entre regardèrent un moment avant de tous se jetter sur Alice en riant. Il était hors de question qu'ils la laissent déprimer sans rien faire. Consciente de la tentative de ses amis, Alice les embrassa tous les trois sur les joues pour les remercier. Peu de temps après, vers minuit, Alice déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle rentrait. Elle attrapa Jim par le bras et salua les deux autres. Jim ne comprit rien à ce qui ce passait et eut juste le temps d'attrapper sa veste. Alice se retourna quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte pour simplement demander à Bones de racompagner Chloé quand elle voudrait rentré. Ce dernier le lui promit verbalement alors que ses yeux lui promettaient miles morts douloureuses. Alice salua ses deux amis en souriant. Jim, embué par l'alcool, ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Alice racompagna son meilleur ami et rentra à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec les trois smallvilliens.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva sur le quai d'embarquement de la navette les menant à l'_Enterprise._ Alice s'inquiéta de la mine sombre de Jim, mais n'osa pas l'interroger car elle savait qu'une telle mine de si bon matin voulait dire qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur. Elle demanda quand même à Spock s'il ne savait pas quelque chose, mais le vulcain secoua négativement la tête. Enfin, elle chassa cela de sa tête en voyant le petit sourire béa que tentait de cacher Bones. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire de commentaire car ils devaient monter à bord. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir et leur capitaine n'avait toujours pas déserré les dents. Fatiguer d'attrendre, Bones apostropha son capitaine, comme à son habitude.

- Jim! S'exclama Bones. Tu m'énerves à rester ainsi! Vas-tu enfin nous dire la suite des choses?!  
- Si vous insistez tant, monsieur McCoy, je vais vous le dire! Répondit le capitaine, presque méchament. Nous avons pour ordre de retourner en 1989 afin de ramener Krypton et ensuite de nous rendre en 2010 afin de ramener chez eux, définitivement, messieurs Kent, Queen ainsi que mademoiselle Sullivan! Nous devons ensuite, nous rendre en 2252 ramener Vulcain et, finalement, rentrer à notre époque. Voilà ce que je devais vous dire. Maintenant pardonnez mon silence mais je cherchais, jusqu'à ce que vous insistiez, une façon moins douloureuse de vous le dire! Bien, ajouta-t-il devant le silence pesant, tout le monde à son poste, Sulu plein gaz aux fusées.

Pendant toute l'heure que dura le voyage, personne n'osa ouvrire la bouche. La suite se passa comme dans un brouillard pour la plus part d'entre eux. D'abord, tous étaient surpris de l'exès de colère du capitaine, ensuite ils refusaient tous, plus ou moins consciament, de comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Alors qu'ils avaient devant eux l'espace intersidérale entièrement vide, l'instant d'après une petite boule verte apparue et prit de l'empleur jusqu'à atteindre le diamètre originel de la planète Krypton. Après quelques minutes où tous attendaient en silence, le signal d'une communication en entrée se fit entendre et ils virent apparaître sur l'immence baie vitrée le visage du roi Jorel.

- Bonjours à vous tous, bonjours Capitaine Kirk! s'exclama Jorel.  
- Bonjours roi Jorel! Répondit cordialement Kirk. Est-ce que tout va bien sur Krypton?  
- Tout à repris son cours là où tout c'était arrêté. Répondit le roi avec un sourire. Vous remercirez la fédération pour nous et dites leur que s'ils ont besoin de l'aide de Krypton, nous répondrons. Bien que j'imagine que lorsque la fédération apparaîtra nous serons les premiers à la joindre!  
- Je leur passerait le message! Répondit Kirk. Je suis désolé de devoir faire cela court, mais nous avons des ordres. Voulez-vous dire un mot à votre fils et à votre nièce?  
- Merci capitaine. Répondit Jorel. Kalel, il est temps que tu retournes sur terre et que tu prennes ton destin en main! Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais desormais que tu pourras me joindre à travers la forteresse.  
- Bien, merci Jorel. Répondit simplement Clark.  
- Et toi, Keena, repris le roi, tu retournes sur terre avec ton cousin et tu veilles à ce que tout ce passe bien pour lui.  
- Non. Répondit-elle simplement, mais fermement.  
- Non? Tonna Jorel. Tu oserais désobéir à ton roi?  
- Oui. Répondit-elle encore. Oui puisque, sans vouloir te vexé, tu n'es plus mon roi. Dorénavant, je suis vulcaine de corps et de sang et seulement kryptonienne d'âme. Je demeure attachée à krypton, mais plus rien ne m'y attache. Et ma place est sur terre certe, mais en 2253 aux côtés du capitaine Kirk sur l'_Enterprise. _De plus, je crois que Clark est assez grand pour réussir tout seul!  
- Très bien. Se résolut Jorel. Sache simplement que tu ferais toujours partie de notre famille et que tu seras toujours la bien venue sur notre planète. Sois heureuse ma chère nièce.  
- Merci mon oncle! Répondit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

Le capitaine salua le roi qui le salua en retour et l'_Enterprise_ se remit en route vers la terre de 2010. Le silence ce fit presque insoutenable sur le pont du vaisseau. Finalement, l'horreur de la situation les avait rattrapés. Clark, Oliver et Chloé les quittaient pour de bon. Ils s'étaient tous attachés les uns aux autres et n'avaient aucune envies de se quitter, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le silence fut finalement brisé par Alice qui reniffla, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Clark se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, retenant lui-même ses larmes. Ce fut comme le signal et les adieux débutèrent. Tous se faisaient promettrent d'êtres prudents et de prendre soins d'eux. Chacun serrait les autres dans leurs bras. En se séparant de Clark, Alice remarqua Chloé dans les bras de Leonard, lui donnant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que même Alice ne put entendre, mais qui fit en sorte que les bras de Leonard se resserrèrent encore autour du corps de la jeune femme. Finalement, quand tous eurent finit de se dire au revoir, Alice s'approcha en soupirant des trois smallvilliens et leur donna chacun un pendentif en forme de goute bleue retenue par une chaîne d'argent.

- Ceci est une larme de Enywa, la déesse-mère des kryptoniens. Dit Alice, doucement. Ce sont des bijoux très précieux et difficiles à optenir car ils sont très rare. Kara et moi les avons étudier, il y a longtemps, et avons découvert qu'ils formaient un lien puissant entre des amis sincères. Ainsi, grâce à la mienne, je pourrais constamment savoir comment vous allez. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à serrer la goute dans votre main et penser très fort à moi. J'entendrais votre appel à coup sûr et serrait là sur le champ. Il vous sera également possible de savoir comment moi je vais. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour garder un lien avec vous et pour ne pas vous perdre totalement.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tue, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et sur celles de ses trois amis également. Ils la serrèrent tous dans leur bras et se dirigèrent tous finalement vers la salle de téléportation. Après de dernières embrassades rapides et de derniers au revoir de la main, Scotty téléporta sur terre Clark, Chloé et Oliver. Chacun retourna silencieusement à son poste. Quelques heures plus tard, Vulcain était de nouveau et chacun était rentré chez sois, Alice seule dans cet appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec ses trois amis. Elle s'endormit tard se soir là, épuisée d'avoir trop pleurée.


	9. Tout ira pour le mieux

_**Lily Jolie Online : Rawww franchement j'aime mon épilogue! Héé oui, l'épilogue déjà! J'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans les courtes fics mais je savais d'avance qu'elle ne serait pas longue! Enfin j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que la fic :P Pour Over Time's loves stories, l'histoire de Jim et Nyota viendra bientôt et p-t un one shot pour les mariages ! Enfin je vous laisse, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!! **_

* * *

**Over Time**

****

Épilogue : Tout ira pour le mieux

Finalement de retour à Smallville, Clark et Oliver n'était pas mécontent, malgré tout, d'être à la maison. Les deux garçons avaient aimés leur aventure, mais ils se savaient plus utilent ici. Chloé quand a elle quitta les garçons sans un mot. Elle, elle aurait donnée n'importe quoi pour demeurer en 2253, pour demeurer avec Leonard et Alice. Les deux garçons regardèrent Chloé partir, supris de son silence, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Alors que Clark et Oliver partait chacun de leurs côtés, Chloé se dirigeait vers le Talon, vers son appartement. À ce moment là, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait tournée la page sur son amour de jeunesse pour Clark, elle désespérait de trouver un homme qui l'aimerait comme un fou et avec qui fonder une famille. Et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvée, elle en était séparée par plus de 200 ans. Lorsqu'elle entra finalement dans son appartement, Chloé s'effondra en pleur sur son lit. Non seulement elle ne pouvait être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais en plus elle y avait laissée sa meilleure amie, son Alice, se retrouvant vraiment seule. Sans une amie à qui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, il y avait Lois, mais elle ne pourrait pas comprendre, pas totalement. Elle finit par s'endormir à bout de nerf, à bout à force d'avoir trop pleuré.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, Clark ressentit comme un vide même s'il était heureux d'être rentré. Sa planète existait de nouveau, sa famille était donc vivante, mais il savait que la présence d'Alice lui manquerait plus que tout. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa cousine, sa sœur et maintenant le seul lien qu'il gardait avec elle était cette larme d'Enywa et en se moment il sentait qu'Alice était infiniment triste. Il tenta d'envoyer une onde d'amour à Alice à travers le collier et eu un petit sourire quand il sentit la pareille venir d'elle. Il se dit qu'après tout, tout irais bien pour elle, elle était avec sa famille alors elle s'en remettrait. Son sourire s'agrandit en prenant ses messages sur la boite vocale du téléphone. Lois avait appeler un nombre conséquent de fois.

Oliver, lui, bien que content d'être de retour à la maison était quand même déçu que tout ce termine si vite. Il s'était fait des amis et il s'était particulièrement bien entendu avec Scotty. Ce dernier lui avait montré quelques trucs qu'il s'empêcherait de réutiliser dans les armes de l'Archer Vert. La tristesse qu'il sentait venir d'Alice lui pesait également alors il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se concentré sur sa joie, sachant que cela aiderait la jeune femme à passer à travers. De toute façon, il ne doutait pas que cela irait mieux pour elle. Il savait que Jim, Bones, Spock et tous les autres y veilleraient.

De son côté, Alice avait passée la nuit à pleurée seule dans son appartement désespérément vide de ses trois amis. À peine avait-elle réussit à ce faire à sa vie au 21e siècle et à faire son «deuil» de Jim et des autres qu'on l'arrachait de nouveau à ses amis et famille. Bien sûr, elle était infiniment heureuse d'être de nouveau au 23e siècle avec Jim, Leonard, Spock et tout les autres, mais le départ de Clark, Oliver et Chloé, surtout Chloé, lui laissait un grand vide en elle. Pendant longtemps Clark avait été le seul lien qui lui restait avec sa planète et sa vrai famille. Il l'avait, même inconsciemment, aider quand sa sœur lui manquait trop, quand la mort de tout son monde lui pesait trop. Et Chloé était la meilleure amie qu'elle ai jamais eu. Elle avait été heureuse quand elle avait compris que Leonard était amoureux d'elle. Heureuse pour la jeune femme, d'abord, car Leonard était un homme formidable. Et elle avait réellement espérée que Chloé demeurerait ici, avec lui, avec elle. Mais pour une raison obscure, Leonard n'avait pas sut la gardée. Alice demeura enfermée chez elle, enfermée dans sa douleure, pendant cinq jours.

Cinq jours après le départ de leurs amis, Jim n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle d'Alice et il s'inquiétait énormément pour la jeune femme. Alors que pour lui et les autres, malgré la tristesse, le monde c'était remit à tourner, il voyait Alice et Bones s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Jim se sentait impuissant devant la douleur de ses amis. Il avait déjà tenté de parler avec Bones mais celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader avec tellement de hargne qu'il avait laissé tomber pour le moment. Comme l'un refusait de lui parler et comme il n'avait pas de nouvelle de l'autre, il se dirigea donc vers chez cette dernière.

Rapidement arrivé chez Alice, Jim déverrouilla la porte avec le double que lui avait remis Alice quelques jours plus tôt. Il trouva la jeune femme roulée en boule dans son lit, le sommeil agité et des cernes violacées et immenses sous les yeux. Il soupira et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et la réveilla. Elle sursauta et ce roula au fond de son lit avant de reconnaitre son meilleur ami. Elle se détendit, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Jim soupira de nouveau, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lui fit couler un bon bain chaud. Ensuite, il revint dans la chambre, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la posa devant la baignoire. Il lui donna un rapide bisou sur la joue et lui ordonna gentiement de prendre un bon bain pendant qu'il irait lui faire à manger. Alice le rejoignit dans la salle a mangé une heure plus tard, légèrement plus reposée. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et elle entâma les œufs aux bacons que Jim lui avait fait. Après le repas d'Alice, il la poussa dans sa chambre afin qu'elle s'habille et ensuite il la tira dans un parc où les attendaient Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Spock et Uhura. Quand Alice demanda à Jim où était Leonard et qu'il répondit qu'il ne parlait plus à personne, la jeune femme soupira de dépit et rejoignit ses amis en pestant contre le mauvais caractère de son ami.

Pour Leonard, tout allait de mal en pire à mesure que les heures et les journées avançaient. Il avait goûté au fruit défendut, il avait embrassé le paradis, mais on lui avait tout repris. Il n'avait pas sut garder avec lui son ange alors son monde n'était plus que ténèbres. Jim avait tenté de lui parler, mais il l'avait rembarré sans ménagement, n'ayant envie de voir personne. Alors les jours commencèrent à s'étirer en semaines et il voyait ses amis reprendre leurs vies. Alice semblait finalement plus gaie bien qu'une tristesse et une mélancolie dont il ne s'expliquait plus la provenance flottait dans ses yeux.

Deux mois après le départ de son ange, Leonard ne parlait plus à personne hormis pour raisons professionnelles. Il ne s'adressait à ses amis, pouvait-il les considérer encore comme tel, que par les titres officiels. Ainsi, Jim était devenu capitaine Kirk, Alice comandante Cale. Il fut quand même heureux d'apprendre que Spock avait été largé par Uhura et qu'il avait finalement compris qu'il était fou d'Alice et qu'Uhura avait largé Spock car elle avait compris que Jim était fou d'elle et qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait réussit à bien dormir cette nuit là. La seule depuis deux mois, la seule pour les prochains mois. Plus le temps et les mois passaient et plus il se rendait compte que son silence et sa distance fesait de plus en plus de mal à Alice et Jim, ceux qui avaient un jour été sa sœur et son frère.

Six longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mise en couple d'Alice et Spock et de Jim et Uhura. Même si Alice semblait heureuse, souriait à tout va, lui il voyait bien que ses sourires n'atteignaient pas ses yeux et qu'ils étaient de plus en plus faux. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il en était la cause. Un jour qu'il décida de mieux observer la jeune femme, il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus fatiguée que d'habitudes, des cernes violettes assombrissaient son regard. Il soupira et décida de convoquer la jeune femme pour un examen. Lorsque cette dernière entra à l'infirmerie, il comprit à quel point il était un imbécile et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle et de Jim. Enfin, après quelques éclats de voix et testes plus tard, Alice lui sautait au cou en pleurant de joie. Et pour le première fois depuis huit mois, un véritable sourire vint fleurire sur ses lèvres. Il décida qu'Alice et le petite être qui grandissait en elle seraient dorénavant ses soleils.

Il remonta sur le pont en souriant, la jeune femme sautillant comme une enfant à ses côtés. Il faillit éclater de rire devant les airs inquiêts de Jim et Spock ce qui en choqua plus d'un. Il parla à Jim comme si de rien était et tout redevint comme avant comme dans un claquement de doigt. Puis la suite ce passa comme dans un brouillard. Alice se mit à hurler de douleur avant d'arrêtée et de se ruée sur la console de contrôle en hurlant à Chekov et Scotty d'enclancher le protocol de voyage dans le temps direction 2011. Une fois arrivé, Alice descendit à Smallville avec Sulu, lui et Jim. Alors qu'il entrait dans la maison de Clark avec Jim et Sulu, Alice, qui était arrivée avant eux, hurla à Jim de ne pas le laissé entré. Il fut assomé et ramener sur le vaisseau du quel il n'eut pas le droit de redescendre. Il tourna comme un lion en cage pendant plus de deux heures sur le pont jusqu'à ce que finalement Jim revienne le chercher. De nouveau à la ferme Kent il approcha à grands pas et dans une colère noire de la porte, sous les éclats de rires de Jim. Alice l'accueillie avec un sourire à la porte et lui résuma ce qui c'est passé. Leonard passa de la colère à l'inquiétude la plus vive et pénétra presque en courant dans la maison pour s'arrêter net devant la vision qui était devant lui.

Chloé, son ange, en parfaite santé bien que semblant totalement épuisée, assise sur le divan et tenant dans ses bras la plus jolie petite fille du monde. En le voyant, un sourire rayonnant apparut sur les lèvres de Chloé qui se leva, lui mit la fillette dans les bras en lui présentant Keena Lois McCoy, sa fille. Le médecin en lui ce fit la malle quand il eut la fillette dans ses bras. Elle était si petite, semblait si fragile, il avait peur de la brisée. Leonard était en admiration devant la petite princesse, SA fille. Elle était si…parfaite. Juste parfaite. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Alice et lui fit un énorme sourire. Enfin tout irait bien pour lui et tout le monde serait heureux.

Chloé rentra avec eux sur l'_Enterprise_, il était dorénavant hors de question qu'elle reste en 2011 et ce, au grand plaisir de tout le monde. Pendant le voyage de retour, Leonard annonça la bonne nouvelle d'Alice et tout l'équipage se souviendrait longtemps d'un Spock perdant connaissance en apprenant qu'il sera papa.

Les mois qui suivirent furent remplis de bonheur pour tout le monde. Quelques mois après la naissance de Keena, Chloé entra à l'Académie Starfleet dans le but de devenir informaticienne et ainsi avoir sa place sur l'_Enterprise_. Alice refusa de prendre un congé maternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'avoue vaincu, à sept mois de grossesse, par son énorme ventre. Uhura, qui tomba enceinte un mois après Alice, prit son congé en même temps que la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de rivalitée entre elles, Uhura et Alice étaient devenues d'excellentes amies. À quelques semaines d'intervalles vinrent au monde Clark Oliver Cale fils de Spock et Alice Cale, mi vulcain, mi humain, et Alicia Winnona Kirk fille de Jim et Nyota Kirk, humaine et la fille de son père jusqu'au bout des ongles. La relève de l'_Enterprise_ était dorénavant en bonne voie d'être assurée , mais puisque la retraite était loin d'avoir sonnée pour eux, l'équipage de _U.S.S Enterprise_ explorerait l'univers toujours plus loin.


End file.
